Stella d'argento
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Occhio di Falco conosce Rafflesia Tyler, l'unica Stella d'argento fra gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D., la donna più bella, sensuale e coraggiosa che abbia mai incontrato, profondamente tormentata nell'anima. Lei, in poco tempo, ne diventa l'amica del cuore. Con un unico grosso problema…dopo il sesso sfrenato, tutto, fra loro, si complica...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 1 STELLA D'ARGENTO**

'Ve lo ripeto. Tenetevelo nei pantaloni. Chiaro? ' Fury li aveva ammoniti.

Tony rise un'altra volta.

'Che cazzo ridi? ' il nero era nevrotico.

'Chissà da quanto non stai con una donna, per esserti tanto fissato…eh eh! Che sarà mai? Una coniglietta di Playboy?' Stark si era scocciato. Il Direttore aveva voluto che lo accompagnassero a casa di quella, ma loro erano gli Avengers, non dei baby sitter.

'La coniglietta, come la chiami tu, è l'unica persona dell'Agenzia in vita che ha meritato una Stella d'argento. Non ce l'ha nemmeno Rogers'. Guardò Steve. 'Unica donna. Ed unica che non l'abbia voluta. Non si è presentata alla cerimonia di consegna, fissata ieri. Per cui, adesso, devo capire che accade e come sta. Come vi ho detto, è la femmina più attraente che conosca e non voglio che questo sia un problema, per voi e per me!'

Suonò alla porta della villetta. Boston. Quartiere residenziale.

Nessuna risposta. Premette di nuovo il campanello, molto più a lungo.

Dopo qualche minuto, si aprì l'uscio, appena un po'. Rafflesia fece capolino, solo con la testa, la catenella metallica di sicurezza agganciata.

Il Falco trattenne il fiato e si immobilizzò. Così gli altri. Un volto bellissimo, i capelli neri mossi, corti, il naso alla francese, le labbra carnose e gli occhi più intensi che avesse mai visto. Violetto, ametista.

Bruce bisbigliò 'Cacchio, Stark! Aveva ragione il vecchio ciclope, non tu!'.

Lei aggrottò la fronte. Il Direttore e cinque Avengers. Che scocciatura. Era seccata...'Ho dato le dimissioni dallo S.H.I.E.L.D., Capo' disse, ferma.

'Respinte!' Fury spostò la porta, così forte da rompere il fermo metallico ed entrò, facendo segno, ai suoi accompagnatori, di seguirlo.

'Non sono presentabile e non sono sola...' lo redarguì. Era scalza, una vestaglia di seta e pizzo rosa chiaro, come una seconda pelle, il profilo del corpo che segnava la stoffa, in maniera sensuale.

Steve si sedette sul divano del grande soggiorno, faccia a terra, imbarazzato più che mai. Bruce lo seguì a ruota e Thor si mise accanto al camino, spalle al gruppo. Che modi, Fury, pensò, li aveva messi tutti a disagio, compresa la ragazza.

Tony la contemplò, per un po', poi fece un giro di casa, curioso. Era arredata con gusto. Tutto ordinato. Tranne una miriade di foto sparse sul tavolino da pranzo, di lei e di un uomo, e dei dvd, sparpagliati, a terra vicino la tv.

Barton era rimasto accanto al Direttore, limitrofo alla ragazza, senza poterle staccare gli occhi di dosso, ipnotizzato.

Udirono una voce maschile, dal piano di sopra. 'Bambolina, torna a letto. Non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato'.

'Ho da fare, Capo, meglio che ve ne andiate' era molto nervosa.

'Chi è? Il tuo ragazzo?' domandò il nero.

Un ragazzo estremamente fortunato, pensò Clint. Beato lui!

'No, l'ho rimorchiato in un bar. Non so neanche il suo nome...' rispose, provocatoria.

'Dimmi come cazzo si chiama, agente di livello sei!' quello fu glaciale, mentre loro la guardarono, stupiti.

Di livello sei?! Come Nat e come Barton, che la fissava, con ancora più interesse. Questo Fury non lo aveva detto!

'Mark, si chiama Mark...' era chiaro lo sapesse.

'Falco, mandalo via!' gli ordinò il Direttore 'Gli altri dormono in piedi, sono mammolette, tu sei più avvezzo a certi ambienti'.

Quello alzò gli occhi al cielo; certo, mica poteva chiederlo a Thor o a Steve o a Bruce, erano imbambolati, Stark figuriamoci, un damerino. Gli toccava.

Alzò la voce e si fece sentire 'Mark, rivestiti e vattene! Veloce!' Un tono aggressivo che non ammetteva repliche.

Un ragazzo biondo, occhi verdi, molto attraente, si precipitò dalle scale, urlando 'Che cavolo vuoi, mettiti in fila, bello, ci sono prima io e, sia chiaro, non mi piace farlo in tre, con un altro uomo...' si interruppe subito, vedendo le persone al pianterreno. Fortunatamente, aveva portato i vestiti con sé e non voleva rogne.

'Veloce, ti ho detto!'. Riconobbe il tono bellicoso ascoltato prima. Apparteneva ad un uomo sulla quarantina, capelli castani rasati ai lati e con una cresta, occhi azzurro ghiaccio, altezza media, snello e muscoloso; lo aveva ammonito, di nuovo, indicando la porta.

Si sistemò in fretta e fece per uscire, non senza averle chiesto, languido 'Quando possiamo rivederci, piccola?'.

Il Falco lo spintonò, fuori dall'uscio, con prepotenza, sibilando 'Mai!'.

Ora erano soli.

'Rafflesia, prepara i bagagli, vieni a New York, con noi, per qualche tempo'. Il Capo fu laconico.

'Non lavoro più per lo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ho dato le dimissioni, non appena tornata dalla Siria' si oppose, con veemenza.

'Respinte, te l'ho detto prima! Vai a prepararti. Mica penserai di passare il tempo a guardare le foto di Bryan e fare sesso occasionale?'.

La donna sbiancò, al sentire nominare il collega morto. Gli altri la fissavano, in attesa di una reazione, in fondo erano lì proprio per quello.

'Se non lo fai spontaneamente, ti costringerò, con la forza' il nero indicò gli Avengers.

Comprese che non scherzava affatto e si girò, iniziando a salire i gradini. 'Devo fare la doccia, prima! Mi ci vorrà un po'!' aggiunse.

'Bene, in questo caso l'agente Barton si godrà lo spettacolino' guardò il Falco 'Non la perdere di vista, nemmeno per un secondo'.

'Come sarebbe?' quello provò a rifiutarsi.

'Ha le capacità per dileguarsi. Sei l'unico che la controllerà, non ti fai troppi problemi. Questi altri broccoli si imbarazzano di tutto…magari potrebbe piacerti, Falco, non mi pare un incarico orrendo...'.

'Va bene' mormorò, seguendola, su per le scale.

Al piano di sopra, il letto non era sfatto: segno, che col tipo, non doveva essere accaduto granché. Se ne sentì sollevato, senza comprenderne il vero motivo.

Rafflesia si diresse verso il bagno, annesso alla camera. L'Avenger la tallonava, come richiesto.

'Sono Clint Barton' si presentò, evitando di tenderle la mano.

'Rafflesia Tyler' rispose, mentre si toglieva la vestaglia, per entrare nella toilette, zero timore o pudori, dandogli gli spalle. Non indossava nemmeno le mutandine, santiddio!

Lui pensò di schiattare d'un colpo, alla vista di quel corpo straordinario. Era perfetta. I seni pieni, i capezzoli vermiglio che gli ricordarono le amarene mature che mangiava da bambino, il sedere sodo e rotondo, le gambe lunghissime. Provò a non guardarla, era in difficoltà. Si trovò a seguirla, comunque, con lo sguardo, mentre era già dentro il box doccia, sotto il getto dell'acqua. Stava massaggiandosi lo shampoo sui capelli, di fianco.

Spiccava, dal vetro, il triangolino scuro, la peluria riccia e folta, molto curata, sexy da morire; si chiese cosa si provasse ad affondare le proprie carni in una creatura così. Una creatura divina. Si sentiva addosso un'eccitazione pazzesca ed una rigidità al basso ventre. Rifletté che doveva calmarsi e stare più attento possibile. La ragazza, in realtà, continuava a lavarsi, tranquilla, passando il bagnoschiuma con la spugna, nulla più.

'Clint! Non intendo scappare e non credo potrei, con voi, comunque. Se vuoi, puoi aspettarmi di là' disse, a bassa voce, carinamente.

Voleva crederle ma era meglio stare accorti 'Non ti conosco e non posso fidarmi; se te la squagli, Fury mi uccide. Era molto preoccupato per te. So che tu e il tuo collega siete eroi di guerra...o qualcosa del genere'.

'Non c'è nulla di eroico, in ciò che ho fatto. Per Bryan, è molto diverso...'.

'Il Capo dice il contrario, credimi! Non conosco, con esattezza, quello che vi è accaduto, ma ti stima molto'.

'Ti interessa sapere cosa sia successo?' gli domandò, seria.

'Solo se ti va di dirmelo' era molto curioso, in realtà. Aveva ricevuto una Stella d'argento, un'onorificenza riservata a pochi, la realizzazione per chi faceva il loro mestiere e tornava vivo da una missione.

'Fury ci ha mandato in Siria, e ci siamo dovuti far catturare, faceva parte del piano. Il mio collega è stato fatto a pezzi, davanti a me. Gli hanno tagliato le mani e la lingua...lo hanno evirato ed, in seguito, decapitato'. La sua voce era fredda, come il ghiaccio. Il Falco aveva un attacco di nausea, alla bocca dello stomaco.

'Mi sono salvata perché volevano tenermi in vita, come trofeo. Agente americana e carina, da stuprare a turno. Filmati da postare ovunque, quella era la loro idea. Volevano che mi piegassi, fisicamente e moralmente, dopo aver visto morire Bryan. Ma io...mi sono liberata prima che mi toccassero, e li ho uccisi...tutti e tredici...massacrati, in realtà...successivamente ho preso uno zaino, ci ho infilato la testa di Bryan, la scheda di memoria che dovevo recuperare e ho corso per trenta miglia. Mi hanno trovato ed...eccomi qua'. Era uscita dalla doccia, e si stava asciugando i capelli con un asciugamani, per poi passare al corpo. Un altro telo di spugna bianca, agganciato sopra il seno, ad avvolgerla.

'Mi spiace tanto, per te ed il tuo collega...' Clint era senza parole, molto turbato. Sapeva poco della vicenda ma Nick gli aveva raccontato che i Seals entrati nel covo siriano si erano sentiti male, alla vista dei corpi trucidati...massacrati era dire poco, sembrava fosse passata una furia assassina.

'Era il mio amico più caro, non un semplice collega. Sempre insieme dall'Accademia, in squadra solo noi due. C'era lui, quando è morto mio padre a consolarmi ed io in sala d'aspetto, in ospedale, quando sono nati i suoi figli. Era tutto per me, un pezzo di me!' lo mormorò.

'E se te lo stai chiedendo, no, non ci scopavo...'stava finendo di asciugarsi, in piedi, accanto al letto. Barton sentì gemere e un singhiozzo via l'altro, sempre più forti, più intensi; si coprì il viso con le mani, per nascondersi, e l'asciugamani che aveva indosso cadde in terra. Nemmeno tentò di raccoglierlo. Si vergognava più di farsi vedere in lacrime che nuda!

Il Falco non sapeva assolutamente cosa fare. Le si avvicinò e la strinse a sé, non gli era venuto in mente altro. La donna gli si avvinghiò, continuando a piangere. Le carezzò le spalle e la vita, fino ai glutei con dolcezza, sperando di calmarla. Piano piano e senza alcuna malizia. Il corpo di lei appiccicato al suo, la pelle morbida, umida e profumata. Inspiegabilmente, si sentiva molto preoccupato, l'eccitazione ed il sesso erano l'ultima cosa a cui stava pensando. Quasi...

Dopo qualche minuto, parve tranquillizzarsi e lui si staccò, leggermente. La guardò, in viso. Tumefatto e rosso, il naso bagnato che colava. Gli si strinse il cuore ma rifletté che era, comunque, la donna più avvenente che avesse incontrato, soprattutto, in quel momento di debolezza. Acchiappò un fazzolettino dal comodino e la pulì, tamponandole il volto. 'Meglio?' le chiese.

Rafflesia balbettò 'Sì, sì, grazie mille! Sei tanto dolce!' fissò gli occhi azzurri dell'uomo gentile che aveva di fronte, la bocca meravigliosamente delineata.

Clint percepì una stranissima intimità, fra loro, un attimo prima di unire le labbra alle sue in un tenero bacio, uno sfiorarsi leggero, ma per nulla casto. La voce di Fury, proveniente da basso, li scosse, entrambi. 'Ci diamo una mossa, Tyler?'.

'Scusa' mormorò lei 'non so cosa mi sia preso'.

'Scusami tu. Stai bene?' le porse il telo, caduto a terra.

'Non sto bene da tempo, ma non per colpa tua. Mi spiccio e preparo i bagagli. E grazie ancora!'

'Di niente'. Si mise accanto alla finestra, di spalle, per farla vestire, con tranquillità. Aveva la certezza che non sarebbe fuggita ed un'emozione unica nel petto.

'Starai nello stesso stabile di Barton, Banner, Romanoff, Rogers e Thor. Romanoff e Banner vivono insieme e sono fidanzati. Tony vive per conto proprio, grazie a Dio. Così ti controlleranno, almeno un po'. Voglio che tu stia sola il meno possibile, pure fuori dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Di giorno, invece, lavorerai con gli Avengers'.

'Con che scopo, Direttore?'

'Non lo so. Allenati, in seguito deciderò'.

'Ho visto che sei molto tonica ed hai i segni del callo della pistola sulle mani…' Clint si intromise '...il che vuol dire che non hai mai smesso di farlo, a parer mio'.

Rafflesia rispose con sincerità 'Hai ragione! E' l'unica cosa che mi scarichi, cioè, ehm quasi l'unica' ridacchiò. Il Falco era stato carino. Bacio a parte: quello era stato strano, inaspettato e particolarmente piacevole. Le ricordava un po' Bryan, nei modi. Timido e sfrontato insieme. Impacciato ed impudente. Aveva smesso di controllarla, mentre si vestiva e preparava i bagagli a casa sua, si era fidato. Galantemente, le aveva portato le valigie fino all'auto e sul jet. Ora l'uomo pilotava, ma faceva anche conversazione con lei. L'unico che l'avesse messa a suo agio.

Gli altri occupanti del velivolo erano serissimi e muti. Parlavano solo fra loro.

'Hai visto Barton?' chiese Tony al fido Bruce.

'Già. Mai sentito chiacchierare in questo modo, da quando lo conosco. Nemmeno con Nat'.

'Ti credo. La tipa è una bonazza di prim'ordine, come aveva detto il Direttore! Anzi, meglio!'.

'Stupenda, ma si porta dietro tanti di quei problemi... Meglio perderla che trovarla!'.

'Se la tocca, Fury glielo taglia' Stark concluse, sghignazzando.

'Falla finita, Tony, con questo gergo volgare!' Steve l'aveva rimproverato, all'istante.

'Rogers, non si può mai dire nulla. Era solo una battutina. Sono cavoli tuoi, capetto degli Avengers, che la dovrai gestire. Prova a non fissarle le tette, quando ci parli, visto che robetta?' Iron Man insisteva, scurrile.

'Ho detto basta!' il Capitano gli dette uno scappellotto sul collo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2 AMICI DEL CUORE**

'Questo è quanto' fece Clint. L'appartamento assegnatole era piccolo, angolo cottura, salone, camera e bagno. Sul pianerottolo, in fondo a sinistra, quello del collega, e gli altri tre nel corridoio di destra…troppo vicini per i suoi gusti.

L'uomo le aveva fatto strada, lasciando le sue borse in stanza da letto. 'É tardi ed il supermercato qui sotto è chiuso. Ti scrivo il telefono di un take away, che consegna pure la colazione, per domattina. Per la cena, se vuoi, ti posso preparare un panino. Lo faccio per me, per cui non è un problema. Vieni di là. Non faremo tardi e, dopo, potrai disfare i bagagli'.

'Non vorrei disturbarti...' Rafflesia aveva risposto, a bassa voce; era incerta ma approfittò, voleva parlargli.

La casa di lui era identica ed arredata nello stesso modo. Vi regnava un sano disordine maschile. Barton si lavò le mani e iniziò a farcire il pane.

Si era accomodata al tavolino dell'angolo cottura. 'Clint, ascolta: per il bacio di prima, ecco, non voglio guai o casini. Se non è un problema per te, sarebbe meglio dimenticarlo' più di così non era riuscita ad essere diplomatica.

Il Falco si allineò 'Hai ragione, scusa, mi sono fatto prendere dal momento. Meglio evitare coinvolgimenti, siamo colleghi. Già abbiamo Banner e Romanoff e non è facile. E voglio rimanere vivo, sai il Capo Fury ha messo una taglia sulla testa di chi solo ti guarda!' rise e la ragazza gli andò dietro, a crepapelle.

Quando si calmò, aggiunse 'Ho bisogno di un amico, più che altro, non di un fidanzato!'.

'Già ce l'hai' le fece l'occhiolino, passandole un panino strafarcito, avvolto in un tovagliolo di carta. Aveva aperto due birre e le si era seduto di fronte, addentando il proprio sandwich.

'E' buonissimo, divino!' si complimentò Rafflesia.

'Sarà la fame, secondo me!' sminuì l'altro.

'Non credo'.

'La prossima volta ti preparo le lasagne, quelle sì che mi vengono da dio!'.

'Mi prenoto, allora! Mi piacciono tantissimo! Sono il mio piatto preferito, in assoluto!'.

La conversazione andò avanti, per parecchio, simpaticamente, fin quando l'agente Tyler notò che era passata la mezzanotte. 'Devo muovermi, le valigie mi aspettano'.

'Certo, ci vediamo domani. Se ti va, vieni alla base insieme a noi, di solito Rogers prende la sua moto e noi quattro andiamo tutti insieme con la mia auto, per cui il posto c'è. L'appuntamento è al parcheggio, alle nove'.

'Grazie, lo farò. A domani, Clint, buonanotte'.

'Buonanotte, Rafflesia'.

La ragazza si allontanò, per tornare nel suo appartamento, pensando di aver trovato un nuovo amico.

Quando il Falco era sceso nel garage, lei era già lì ad aspettarlo, la musica nelle orecchie, a tutto volume, con le cuffiette. 'Ciao. Non sapevo quale fosse la tua auto'.

'Buongiorno. É il fuoristrada grigio. Gli altri sono in arrivo. Steve è già andato, la sua moto non c'è. É nato settimino...'.

Dalle porte dell'ascensore, uscirono i tre Avengers, che abitavano nel palazzo e già conosceva, insieme ad una ragazza minuta, dai capelli rossi.

'Lei è Natasha. Nat, l'agente Rafflesia Tyler'. Barton fece le presentazioni e la russa un cenno col capo, freddissima.

'Viene con noi allo S.H.I.E.L.D.' aggiunse.

'Non esiste, staremmo troppo stretti, che razza di idea!' Romanoff si mise di traverso.

'Thor sta davanti con me e voi tre dietro, la mia macchina è spaziosa'.

L'altra storse la bocca, era chiaro non la volesse in auto con loro.

'Clint, non preoccuparti, prendo un taxi, stai tranquillo'. La Tyler si mosse verso l'uscita, educatamente, per non metterlo in difficoltà coi suoi amici ma lui le lesse, con chiarezza, in viso che era rimasta malissimo.

'No! Sai che c'è, Nat? Che venite sempre tutti a scrocco e sono stufo dei vostri capricci. Siccome un'auto ce l'avete, ti consiglio di sbrigarti ad andare a prendere le chiavi! Te e Bruce. Ci vediamo alla base'. Aprì lo sportello e fece salire Rafflesia, galantemente. 'Thor, ti accomodi dietro?' Il collega annuì e si affrettò.

'Guarda che storia stamattina, che nervoso' si lamentava in macchina.

'Mi dispiace molto' la ragazza era mortificata.

'Tu non c'entri!' prese una sigaretta dal pacchetto che aveva in tasca e l'accese.

'Da quando fumi?' domandò, meravigliata, non l'aveva mai visto.

'Da sempre. Di più, quando è incavolato...ed ora lo è parecchio' fece il principe, ridacchiando.

'Non fare lo spiritoso, biondo, che ti faccio scendere. E non hai il martello, poi ti tocca la metropolitana!' il Falco era stato chiaro e l'asgardiano ammutolì.

Quando si fermarono a fare gasolio ed il collega si diresse al gabbiotto a pagare, Thor le parlò, in confidenza 'Stai attenta! Romanoff è gelosa di Barton. É il suo amico più caro ed adesso ha una rivale'.

'Non siamo affatto in competizione. Che ha da temere?' l'agente Tyler minimizzò.

'Certo che lo siete. Sei molto più carina di lei, che è sempre stata l'unica donna del gruppo. Soprattutto piaci molto al Falco, è innegabile'.

Rafflesia, riservata, preferì non commentare.

Il principe continuò 'Sì, è vero. É sempre musone, taciturno, chiuso all'inverosimile. Da ieri, invece, pare un altro, chiacchierone e solare. Secondo me, perché ci sei tu, che lo allieti'.

'É un amico, anzi un conoscente...nulla di più'.

'A parer mio, no...' fu l'ultima cosa che il biondo le disse, prima che Clint risalisse in auto.

Dopo un rapido giro della struttura, fu convocata da Fury, sola.

'Rafflesia, lavora con gli Avengers ed impegnati, scarica il tuo dolore e vedi come va. Ricomincia a vivere. E dimentica quello che è successo, se puoi, devi farlo pure per Bryan'. Il Direttore toccava sempre il solito tasto doloroso, che rottura. 'Vai, vai' la esortò.

Seguì il consiglio ed andò in palestra, un po' di sano movimento non le avrebbe fatto male.

Dopo essersi scaldata, udì Clint interloquirla 'Ti vuoi allenare un po' con me?' le chiese, gentilmente.

'Meglio di no. Magari con la Vedova, se te la senti, Tyler, mi pare più al tuo livello'. Steve preferiva in quel modo. Lei annuì, non troppo convinta.

Romanoff, a quelle parole, si era avvicinata 'Vediamo quello che sai fare, bella! La stella d'argento dei poveri!'.

Le si avventò contro ma Rafflesia la evitò con facilità. Continuarono per un po'. La russa tentava di attaccarla e l'altra si spostava, soprassedendo ad uno scontro diretto. 'Dai, fatti sotto, cos'è, hai paura?' Natasha la provocava, per farla reagire. Il Falco le guardava, in tensione.

'Sforzati, carina, sei capace solo di scoparti i colleghi? Lo sanno tutti che andavi a letto con Bry...'. Non poté finire la frase che la moretta la stese, letteralmente, dopo averla colpita sul viso. Si era sentito il rumore di ossa spezzate e Vedova Nera perdeva sangue dal naso. Le aveva incrinato il setto nasale e bloccata a terra. Nat piagnucolava, per il dolore al volto, ed era incavolatissima, per l'umiliazione subita.

'Non ti azzardare mai più a fare il suo nome o ti ammazzo!' la Tyler fu lapidaria. Si alzò, lasciando andare l'avversaria, che si sedette a gambe incrociate. Bruce la soccorse ed i due si allontanarono insieme, verso l'infermeria.

Barton le si accostò 'Però, proprio niente male. Oggi non è la giornata di Natasha!'.

'Forse ho esagerato...' Rafflesia era incerta.

'Lei se le cerca sempre, se capisci cosa intendo. E' questione di carattere, simpatica non è mai stata'.

'Dobbiamo allenarci in armonia, non farci male. Vale per tutti' disse Steve, saggiamente 'E per il futuro, meglio se lo fai col Falco'.

'Non dovevi disturbarti' il Falco rimirava la pregiata bottiglia di vino, che l'agente Tyler gli aveva portato in dono.

'Mi era parso di capire che mangiassimo lasagne, stasera'.

'Certo. Stanno cuocendo. Fra mezz'ora saranno pronte'.

'Quel rosso è perfetto, con le lasagne. Quindi non fare storie, brontolone che non sei altro! Apparecchio io, però prima vado a lavarmi le mani' si diresse verso il bagno.

Clint sentì bussare alla porta... era Romanoff, aveva riconosciuto il tocco, aveva un sesto senso per i rumori, come un falco... Aprì, senza nemmeno guardare dallo spioncino.

Non era sola, diamine. Bruce, Thor e Steve la accompagnavano. Entrò, come un furia, il volto ancora livido per il combattimento della settimana precedente, e si piazzò sul divano.

Gli altri fecero lo stesso.

'Che succede?'.

'Ti devo parlare, a nome di tutti, compreso Tony. Smettila di frequentare quella donna!' era più nera del solito: Vedova Nera per lei era adatto…sempre con quel muso...pensò Barton!

'Scusa?'.

'La Tyler. Porta seccature e grattacapi ed è una stronza. State sempre insieme, vi allenate insieme, a mensa insieme, le dai sempre passaggi. Ci hai familiarizzato troppo ed a noi non va giù'.

'Siamo soltanto amici. É una ragazza molto carina'.

'Siete diventati amichetti, ora? Carina, dici? Mi pare riduttivo, ci sbavi dietro da far schifo, una vergogna, sembri in calore!'.

'Intendevo, carina nei modi, mica siamo all'asilo. Cos'è, siete gelosi?'.

'Quella è un'assassina, non te lo devi scordare!'.

'Lo siamo stati pure noi due! Assassini provetti, ci chiamano ancora'.

Rafflesia uscì dal bagno, era chiaro avesse ascoltato l'intera conversazione, e la russa ammutolì. Bruce rosso come un peperone, gli altri due occhi bassi.

In quel momento Romanoff si rese conto che Clint era vestito in maniera decente, per una volta, jeans scuri e camicia azzurra e le sneackers, a casa, Rafflesia con pantaloni scuri ed un top azzurro, elegante, le scarpe col tacco. Notò, altresì, la bottiglia di vino aperta, i calici sul tavolo della cucina, e il delizioso profumo di lasagne, che si sprigionava dal forno...le lasagne...il piatto forte di Barton...da non credere!

La moretta si accostò al Falco 'Grazie per l'invito ma preferisco andar via'.

Lui la bloccò per un polso 'Rimani, per piacere'. La pregò, accorato.

'Meglio di no. Sei stato gentile con me ed adoro stare in tua compagnia. Proprio per questo, non voglio crearti problemi. Ci vediamo lunedì'. Senza una parola a nessuno dei presenti, uscì.

'Abbiamo interrotto un appuntamento galante? Una cenetta romantica, Clint?' Vedova Nera lo domandò, aggressiva.

'Forse sarebbe preferibile che evitassi coinvolgimenti personali, ehm, con la collega...' Steve aggiunse.

Thor non disse niente. Gli sembrava un'assurdità quella spedizione punitiva ma non si era potuto esimere. La Tyler gli piaceva, era brava sul lavoro e riservata…cosa che degli altri non poteva dire!

Bruce, chiaramente solidale con la fidanzata, volle esprimere la sua opinione 'E' molto attraente, affascinante, capisco che non ti sia indifferente, ma non puoi negare che sia una donna particolarmente problematica'.

Il Falco si inalberò 'Cazzo, detto da te con le difficoltà di coabitazione che hai col Mister Hyde che soggiorna nella tua testa, debbo cominciare a preoccuparmi! Che vorreste che facessi? Debbo smettere di parlarle? Di vederla? Volete che scelga fra voi e lei? Lo faccio subito! Andatevene affanculo!' Lo gridò.

'Prego?' Thor sgranò gli occhi, non aveva capito bene.

'Via da casa mia...fuori, ora!' Urlava, furente.

Non lo avevano mai visto in quello stato. Lasciarono, veloci, l'appartamento.

Lui si accese una sigaretta, nevrotico. Che cavolo! I suoi compagni stavano impazzendo. E Rafflesia aveva un volto scoraggiato e mesto, quando era andata via, l'avevano trattata di schifo, un'altra volta...era così rammaricato, per l'accaduto, che non appena suonò il timer, tolse la teglia dal forno, prese il vino, le chiavi di casa e bussò alla sua porta.

'Fammi entrare, mi sto bruciando. Reggi il vino!' Di corsa poggiò la pirofila sul lavandino, dopo averle passato la bottiglia 'Scotta, per la miseria'.

'Clint...che combini?'.

'La cena non è rimandata e dato che sei scappata, sono venuto io da te'. Si era messo ad apparecchiare.

'Era meglio soprassedere. Hai visto come stavano gli altri? Piuttosto agitati...'.

'Sono dei bastardi!' era fuori dalla grazia di Dio.

'Sono preoccupati per te. Non gli piaccio per niente e pensano che potrei farti soffrire. Forse, hanno ragione, sto vivendo un periodo infelice della mia vita'.

'Non stiamo facendo nulla di male o di strano. Siamo amici, no? Siamo andati a giocare a biliardo, a mangiare la pizza, al cinema. E stasera ceniamo insieme. Dimmi qual è la difficoltà?! Vedono sempre tutto alterato'. Era arrabbiatissimo...

Rafflesia si avvicinò e lo baciò su una guancia. 'Quanto sei dolce! Hai ragione! Basta musi lunghi! Non credo di poter resistere ancora alle tue lasagne. Fai le porzioni, Falco!'.

Si sedette al tavolino, la teglia posizionata nel mezzo. Lui la fissò, contento ed ancora turbato dal tocco delle sue labbra.

'Invitala, ti fa sempre gli occhi dolci e ti riempie il piatto. Ieri ti ha dato doppia razione di torta. Non è male, la cameriera della mensa, la biondina intendo'. La Tyler insisteva.

'Non mi piace molto'.

'Sei di gusti difficili, Falco, era per dire. E poi forse vado a cena con il tecnico informatico. Ti ricordi? Ha insistito per offrirmi il caffè alla macchinetta. Potevamo andarci in quattro!'

'Davvero ci esci?' le domandò.

'Boh, non sono proprio convinta. Tu che dici?'

'Mi pare uno scemo...' provò a dissuaderla.

'Clint...mi fai morire...'rideva '...alle brutte andremo a cena io e te, come al solito'.

Da settimane, condividevano tutto il lavoro e tempo libero possibile. Barton, sempre conteso dagli altri Avengers, che vedevano la moretta come il fumo negli occhi, se ne era fregato, pur essendo dispiaciuto del loro atteggiamento infantile. Stare con lei era talmente divertente che non poteva soprassedere, in nessuna occasione. Parlavano, ridevano, avevano tanti interessi in comune e si erano buttati in diverse attività sociali. L'aveva pure trascinato ad un balletto classico, cosa che aveva suscitato non poco l'ilarità di Tony. Per non parlare del tiro con l'arco; da quando c'era lei era ancora più motivato e pimpante… lo spronava, si complimentava di continuo, lo esaltava, per quell'arte in cui era maestro.

Non aveva mai avuto un'amica di quel genere! Anche con Natasha, il legame era molto più superficiale. Il problema stava solo nell'attrazione indescrivibile che provava per Rafflesia; quando erano vicini, si sentiva ardere, nell'anima ed accidenti, nel corpo. Era sempre tanto amabile, affettuosa, con lui. Quel rapporto si stava complicando, nella sua testa, anzi, era stato ibrido fin dal primo momento! E non sapeva come uscirne.

Mentre ci rifletteva, proprio in mensa, senza riuscire a smettere di fissarla, sentì il cicalino del cercapersone. Era il Direttore.

'Devo andare' la informò.

Il nero aspettava i Vendicatori, fuori dagli spogliatoi dove si erano cambiati.

Fornì a Stark ed al Falco un piano di volo 'La vostra missione è in Bulgaria. Terroristi internazionali, molto pericolosi. Hanno rapito il Segretario di Stato. Dovete liberarlo. Senza danni collaterali. Mi raccomando. Vi portate lei. Tyler, avvicinati'.

La ragazza era a qualche metro da Fury, occhi bassi. Glielo aveva detto cento volte, che non voleva più essere un'agente operativa. Che diavolo, non ci sentiva da quell'orecchio. Ed ora le aveva ordinato di andare con i mitici sei. Tranne Clint, la odiavano...una rogna!

'La collega vi accompagna'.

A quelle parole, il Capo sentì un coro di lamentele. Vedova Nera su tutti. Se ne meravigliò e li zittì, con un colpo di tosse.

'Guarderà e basta. Rimarrà sul jet, mentre voi sarete in azione. Questo è tutto' fu assertivo.

'Che viene a fare, allora?' Rogers era curioso, il Direttore nemmeno lo aveva informato.

'É una buona domanda, me lo chiedevo anch'io!' Rafflesia si sentì di intervenire.

'Magari ti riappassioni al lavoro, vedendo gli Avengers. Sono i migliori, Tyler. Come te, d'altronde! Anzi, non scendere dall'aereo per nessun motivo, è un ordine! Goditi lo spettacolo e divertiti'.

Rafflesia era seduta alle spalle del Falco. Lui pilotava tranquillo. 'Fa come ha detto Fury, quando atterriamo. Seguici, dai monitor. Ci vedrai in reale, tramite le microtelecamere che indossiamo. Da qui puoi sentirci, invece. E se premi questo pulsante, ci puoi parlare'. Le spiegava, con chiarezza, l'utilizzo della strumentazione.

'Sì, va bene. Me ne starò buona e calma'.

Gli altri cinque erano sempre più disinteressati a qualsiasi cosa la riguardasse. Meglio, pensò.

Atterrato il Quinjet, Barton la salutò. 'Ci vediamo fra un po'. Non ti addormentare'. La prese in giro e si allontanò, velocemente.

Lei si accomodò e li osservò, tramite gli schermi. In effetti il Direttore aveva ragione. Vide il Capitano e Thor sbaragliare gli avversari. Il biondo col suo martello, quasi magico. Le armi di Iron Man. La bestialità positiva di Hulk. Ed anche le abilità di Natasha e di Clint. Lei agile, svelta, intelligente. Lui follemente bravo con l'arco e la spada.

Non avrebbe smesso mai di guardarli all'opera. Tony e Rogers si erano diretti nella zona della roccaforte dove, presumibilmente, era segregato l'ostaggio.

Barton e Romanoff, invece, erano dalla parte opposta, per bloccare gli altri componenti del gruppo terroristico. Numerosi componenti, a quanto poteva intuire. Inserì il sonoro, nel momento in cui osservò i due Avengers in ginocchio, disarmati dai malviventi, che li avevano colti di sorpresa. Non era riuscita a capire le parole di questi ultimi, era una lingua straniera che non conosceva. Dopo qualche attimo, perse il contatto audio e video. Chiaramente, gli avevano trovato addosso l'attrezzatura e l'avevano distrutta.

Pensò di chiamare Fury e di avvertire i restanti quattro, ma non voleva perdere tempo e temeva che il Capo l'ammonisse di non muoversi. Per di più, Rogers era limitrofo alla prigione del Segretario di Stato. Sarebbe stato assurdo distrarlo, in quel momento.

Scese rapida dal jet, si era armata fino ai denti. Pensava al suo Clint! Terrorizzata, che potesse accadergli qualcosa di brutto.

Arrivò con facilità, nella parte ovest della roccaforte, senza essere beccata. Sentiva rumoreggiare, in un locale chiuso da una porta metallica, con due uomini di guardia, piuttosto equipaggiati. Mise il silenziatore alla pistola e l'armò. Fu velocissima. Li prese alle spalle, prima uno ed in seguito l'altro. Fu facile, un unico proiettile alla base del cranio. Un lavoretto pulito.

Provò ad ascoltare le voci all'interno della stanza. Riconobbe quella del Falco e di Nat, che si lamentava. Li stavano picchiando, e con violenza. Forse quattro persone, o cinque, oltre ai colleghi. Doveva entrare, era chiaro. E non poteva chiedere aiuto a nessuno. Prese pure l'altra pistola…una per mano, a sparare era ambidestra. E poi le era venuta in mente un'idea ...sganciò il fermo dalla porta, pianissimo, leggera, tentando di avere, di sbieco, la visuale per colpire i terroristi. Ne intercettò uno, che prendeva a calci Barton, legato come un salame...sparò, un colpo in mezzo agli occhi.

Clint la guardò, esterrefatto, con il suo sorriso dolcissimo…lo avrebbe ricordato, tutta la vita. Entrò e fece fuoco, contro il sovversivo che stringeva Romanoff. Fuori un altro. Il Falco si era liberato i polsi e poté lanciargli la pistola che teneva con la sinistra, come aveva programmato.

'Attenta!'. Nat l'avvertì e si riuscì a spostare dall'attacco dell'uomo che si trovava alle sue terga. Lo tramortì, con una gomitata al volto, mentre Barton, scioltosi completamente, sistemava il quarto. Il quinto se la dette a gambe levate.

'Vedova, sei tutta intera?' le porse la mano, per aiutarla a rialzarsi.

'Grazie, sì. Tumefatta di nuovo, ma intera. Non dovevi rimanere sul jet?' le chiese, ridacchiando.

'Meno male che sei arrivata, socia!' il suo amico le circondò le spalle col braccio, felice. Lei tirò un sospiro di sollievo!

'Ti avevo detto di non scendere dall'aereo!' il nero smadonnava, alla base, tornati dalla missione 'Tyler, la scusa per aver ignorato un mio ordine sarebbe? Sarebbeeeee?'.

Rafflesia era muta.

'Capo, ci ha parato il culo' Clint si intromise, per difenderla.

'Fa silenzio!'.

'Sarebbe che glielo ha ordinato Steve' Vedova Nera la buttò lì, sperando che il Capitano la seguisse. Pur se antipatica, aveva dimostrato coraggio ed abilità, e liberato lei e il Falco. Ne aveva accennato, sul jet, con gli altri Avengers, quel poco che avevano potuto parlare, vista la presenza del Segretario di Stato, che non faceva che ringraziare e complimentarsi, oltre che rimanere appiccato alla Tyler. La guardava incantato, soprattutto quando aver saputo della Stella d'argento, posto che lei non gli aveva dato affatto corda. L'uomo era esaltato a tal punto del salvataggio che li voleva segnalare, tutti, per un encomio.

'Davvero?' Fury si voltò, verso Rogers.

Quello si sforzò, mentire gli veniva, sempre, uno schifo 'Sì, quando siamo scesi, l'ho pregata di fare attenzione, e di intervenire, casomai avessimo avuto bisogno di rinforzi. Direttore…so che non avrei dovuto e che anche io prendo ordini del Capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D., però l'operazione mi è parsa in salita, da subito e più del previsto. Senza contare che le doti di Rafflesia sono indiscutibili, ed era assurdo che venisse per fare da spettatrice. Questo è quanto'. Per una volta, parve essersela cavata.

Il nero non la bevve, ma fece il pesce in barile 'Toglietevi dalla mia vista…e vi avverto che il Segretario è fomentato e vi vuole proporre per la Stella d'argento. Tyler, per te sarebbe la seconda, roba da matti!'.

Lei impallidì, odiava sentir parlare di quel riconoscimento.

Barton le si avvicinò, aveva notato si fosse stranita 'Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, tutti insieme' era stato assertivo e carino come al solito.

'Di solito sceglie Tony il posto, ma stavolta l'onore spetta a te!' la interloquì Bruce…cavolo, aveva aiutato Nat!

'No, grazie, ho bisogno di stare da sola, non mi sento di venire' si sentiva a pezzi, non faceva che pensare a Bryan, era la prima azione che svolgeva, senza di lui!

'Per favore, resta con me' il Falco era, esageratamente, insistente.

'Non posso, scusami' girò le spalle e scappò via.

'Lo mangi?' Thor guardava il piatto ancora pieno di Barton.

'No, se ti va, prendilo' glielo passò, nauseato, non lo aveva toccato. Aveva lo stomaco chiuso, era preoccupatissimo per Rafflesia. Accidenti, gli era parsa inquieta e triste; avrebbe voluto sdebitarsi, visto il modo in cui lo aveva soccorso, starle accanto, a tutti i costi. Si alzò e mise la sua parte del conto sul tavolo, se i colleghi si offendevano…facevano due fatiche…'Vado a casa' fu stringato.

'Ciao, ci vediamo' Romanoff lo salutò, nemmeno troppo meravigliata.

'Che cazzo ha?' chiese Stark.

'Va dalla sua bella!' rispose Bruce.

'E se ci sei arrivato tu che sei un rimbambito…c'è una storia? Fatemi capire' Rogers era curioso.

'Non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco, ma dovevate esserci, oggi, in missione; quando ha aperto la porta della nostra prigione e Clint l'ha vista, gli è mutata l'espressione nel viso, aveva gli occhi…splendenti…sono certa di essere viva, e qui con voi, perché Rafflesia ha un debole per lui, era evidente che fosse lì per salvarlo mentre io ero l'Avenger…collaterale, per mia fortuna' la russa espose il proprio pensiero.

'Da quello che hai raccontato, è un'assassina nata!' il principe voleva sapere.

'E' sicuro, un animale, una macchina da guerra, fredda come il ghiaccio, determinata alla morte; lo dico in senso buono, la vorrei vicino sempre, in battaglia, una simile'.

'E' pericoloso, Vedova, lavorarci insieme e…starci insieme, non ne parliamo' Rogers sembrò preoccupato.

'Capitano, forse possiamo limare il primo aspetto mentre per la seconda questione, facciamoci gli affari nostri! Un altro giro di birre?' Stark pose fine alla discussione.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3 SEMPRE E SOLO AMICI, CLINT!**

Bussò alla sua porta, era tardi, ma voleva salutarla, sincerarsi che stesse bene. Ed aveva avuto un'ottima intuizione.

Aprì, di pochissimo 'Vai via, Clint' la voce rotta dal pianto, il volto arrossato ed un kleenex in mano.

'Non se ne parla!' entrò e l'abbracciò stretta. In quell'attimo percepì che era molto poco vestita, una maglietta bianca e basta. Forse gli slip, sperò. 'Ho ucciso quattro persone oggi, sono una specie di mostro ' singhiozzava, disperatamente.

'Sta tranquilla, calmati, andiamo di là!' si tolse la giacca di pelle e la prese per mano, per condurla a letto in camera.

'Bevi!' dal comodino le porse un bicchiere d'acqua. Lei fece un sorso, con pochi risultati, piangeva ancora più accoratamente, stesa.

Il Falco le si accoccolò accanto e Rafflesia lo avvinghiò, come era già accaduto a casa sua, a Boston. L'uomo provò a carezzarla sulla schiena, infilando le mani sotto la maglia, l'altra volta aveva funzionato. Continuò, per qualche minuto, godendo della morbidezza della sua pelle profumata.

Gli parve leggermente quietata. Le parlò, per rincuorarla 'Hai salvato me e Nat, conta questo, anzi, ti sono grato, se non fosse stato per te, poteva accaderci di tutto, il resto è lavoro, non è personale. Non è facile, comunque io sono qui, per qualsiasi cosa. Tu sei la mia stella d'argento, da quando ti ho conosciuta, illumini la mia vita…'.

Lei alzò il viso, lo fissò, con i meravigliosi occhi ametista, e lo baciò sulla guancia, rinfrancata 'Grazie per le tue parole, sei sempre tanto dolce con me'. Clint le tolse dal volto, con le dita, i residui delle lacrime…provò a fermarsi ma non ce la fece…non resistette all'impulso e appiccicò le labbra a quelle della moretta, con languore…il languore che lo stava facendo bruciare, da tempo.

Quella, stupita sulle prime, si trovò a contraccambiarlo, aprendo la bocca all'impeto del Falco. Le era sembrata la cosa più naturale del mondo...e la più bella. Seguì un'infinità di baci appassionati, uno appresso l'altro…L'uomo si levò la t-shirt e la liberò della sua, i seni, stupendi, sodi, ed i capezzoli rosei, un incanto 'Sembrano delle amarene mature, le voglio assaggiare…' li stuzzicò, torcendoli delicatamente, con entrambe le mani ed iniziò a succhiarli, fomentato.

'Delle cosa?' domandò la ragazza, ridendo.

'Delle ciliegine…che buone…' ribatté, continuando a tormentarla, mentre si apriva la cinta e faceva scendere in basso i pantaloni…il tessuto dei jeans gli dava quasi dolore, addosso e si sentiva esplodere, nei boxer, ma non voleva affrettare troppo le cose. In fondo erano amici, era tutto inaspettato…insomma, non era proprio vero, lo aveva desiderato, intensamente; considerò che fosse meglio calmarsi e tornò a dedicarsi alla sua bocca, forse lei non voleva andare oltre, magari le bastava fare una bella pomiciata e basta.

Lo baciava, però, con sempre più foga, cavolo! E lui vaneggiava per l'eccitazione. Sentì la sua mano sulla propria rigidità, che lo stimolava, da sopra la stoffa della biancheria, un tocco inebriante.

Le piaceva toccarlo, pensò Rafflesia, non riusciva a smettere. L'odore del Falco, la pelle del Falco…oddio, per non parlare delle mani e della bocca vorace del Falco su di sé, un eden sulla terra. Si decise: gli abbassò i pantaloncini di cotone bianco e lo carezzò fra le natiche per eccitarlo ancora, mentre gli si strusciava con l'inguine e lo sollecitò, in mezzo alle gambe, sempre continuando a baciarlo, ardente. Interrompersi, beh, non se ne parlava proprio.

Era rimasta con le mutandine indosso e Barton voleva ripagare la beatitudine che stava ricevendo. Gliele strappò quasi di dosso. Finalmente il triangolino scuro che aveva adocchiato sotto la doccia, il primo giorno che si erano incontrati, era tutto per lui, l'oggetto di un'inquietudine oramai incontrollabile. Sfiorò il polposo centro del suo piacere, penetrandola pure con le dita, un caldo e umido anfratto da scoprire. La ragazza quasi si contorceva, deliziata.

Trascorso qualche minuto di quelle carezze, e quei baci focosi, lui smaniava. Non riusciva proprio più a resistere, quei giochetti adolescenziali non gli bastavano, era arrivato ad un punto di delirio totale! Doveva chiederglielo, prima di impazzire del tutto assieme a lei o tornarsene a casa propria e mettersi sotto ghiaccio.

Si alzò, in ginocchio, di fronte alla donna, sfacciato.

Era al massimo della propria libido e lei se ne accorse immediatamente. I testicoli gonfi, il membro tesissimo ed ingrossato, il glande molto sporco del suo nettare. L'uomo più infoiato che avesse mai visto! Splendido, per la verità.

'Che vuoi fare? Non ti posso più aspettare...' la supplicò, gli occhi pieni di quella visione celestiale che aveva riempito tutti i suoi sogni notturni.

Rafflesia lo guardò in viso. Era da tempo che non si sentiva a tal punto viva e coinvolta, dalla Siria in poi c'era stato solo buio, finché non era arrivato Clint, una presenza gentile, al proprio fianco.

Lo voleva tanto, in maniera insana, ma desiderava mantenere quello che di stupefacente si era creato fra di loro, quel legame stretto e forte, che l'aveva fatta sopravvivere al suo dolore. Pensò ad una soluzione geniale, aveva avuto una specie di illuminazione.

'Non posso perdere la tua amicizia. Lo faremo ma saremo sempre unicamente amici. Me lo prometti?' gli chiese, seria.

'Sì' rispose, di getto, senza capire le implicazioni di quella richiesta.

'Sei sicuro? Non è che ti innamori di me?' gli domandò, ancora.

'Sì, sì cioè sicuro...no, no, non mi innamoro...'. Balbettava. Gesù, le avrebbe giurato qualsiasi cosa in quel momento, avrebbe venduto l'anima al diavolo per averla.

'Falcooo!' gemette, disgiungendo le cosce, un'esortazione, un invito, una porta aperta sul paradiso. Le scorse l'incantevole fragolina e la succhiò, per un unico attimo, mentre la donna rabbrividiva, poi la possedette, irruento, con un colpo di bacino, vigoroso. La baciò, appassionato, mentre si spingeva in lei, sempre più energico. Era meravigliosa. Un tunnel stretto e lungo. Il tunnel dell'amore, che cantava Springsteen, gli venne in mente, mentre rimirava il viso eccitato della sua partner.

Percepì che si fosse fermata, per un unico secondo, ed a seguire i suoi sussulti, uno di seguito l'altro, lievi all'inizio, ed in seguito sempre più intensi, accompagnati da un coro di gridolini...una scossa elettrica, una saetta come quelle che tirava lui, lo colpì...dai reni attraverso la linea delle natiche, passò lo sfintere fino ad arrivare al ferro con cui stava affondando nell'intimità di quella splendida creatura...esplose, inondandola, letteralmente, di un quantitativo di miele spaventoso, con un unico urlo accorato, che si unì ai gemiti della donna.

Le si accostò, di fianco, ansimando. Erano uno di fronte l'altra.

Rafflesia lo baciò, tenera, sulle labbra. 'Sempre e solo amici, Clint!' ribadì.

'Va bene...in pratica, che vuol dire?' Era confuso e tramortito di piacere. Prima aveva promesso…ma cosa? Nemmeno lo ricordava, con esattezza.

'Che continuiamo a frequentarci come facevamo prima. Io ho bisogno di un amico. Te lo dissi, a suo tempo, che non volevo una relazione o un fidanzato. Ed è ancora in questo modo'.

'Ma...lo abbiamo fatto...oddio, se lo abbiamo fatto...questo non cambia i rapporti fra noi?'

'In meglio, secondo me. Quando ci va, ci coccoliamo un po', senza impegni o coinvolgimenti. Ci stai? Accetti?'.

Lui annuì, incerto, mentre la baciava.

'Devo tornare nel mio appartamento?' chiese il Falco, uscendo dal bagno, dove era andato a rinfrescarsi.

'Vorresti dormire con me?' gli fece, sorridendo.

'In effetti, sì, mi piacerebbe tanto' era favolosa, ancora nuda sotto le lenzuola. Ci si sarebbe attaccato con la super colla, a quel letto, insieme a lei.

'Vieni qui, allora, anche a me va' lo invitò, affettuosamente. Anzi, non appena le si infilò accanto, lo abbracciò, languida. 'Faremo ciò che andrà ad entrambi, questo deve essere il nostro patto; se all'altro una cosa non garba, beh, non si fa, gli amici si comportano così…'.

'D'accordo. Mi pare un buon metodo. Ho voglia di coccolarti ancora…' il Falco, che non avrebbe smesso mai di fare l'amore, ricominciò a baciarla sul petto, assaporando di nuovo le deliziose ciliegine.

'Ed io ho voglia esclusivamente delle tue coccole…' gli rispose, gemendo sotto la sua bocca.

'Clint...'.

'E' presto, fammi dormire! Sei una scocciatrice...bellissima...ma sempre una scocciatrice Che vuoi?'.

'La colazione, ordinala al take away per favore, ho fame!'.

'Nemmeno ti prepari il caffè! Non è normale'.

'Perché ho un amico che mi vizia' lo sbaciucchiò sul viso 'Sei talmente bravo in cucina e non solo in cucina...' ridacchiò 'ti è piaciuto, stanotte?'.

'Quale volta?' domandò l'uomo, spiritoso.

Rafflesia rise più forte.

'La prossima' rispose, abbassandosi in mezzo alle gambe del Falco, dove spiccava l'abituale e prepotente erezione mattutina.

Sentirono bussare alla porta, mentre si coccolavano.

'Già è arrivato il servizio a domicilio. Rapidissimi. Per questo li chiami sempre. Vado io'. Barton si alzò dal letto, rimettendosi l'intimo e prendendo il portafoglio.

Quando aprì, alzò gli occhi al cielo! Cacchio, Nat, con una scatola di cioccolatini in mano.

'Buongiorno, Falco' quasi gli sbottò a ridere in faccia. 'Meno male che eravate amici!'.

'Lo siamo, Vedova, siamo amici e basta!'.

'Io non credo...e guarda in che stato sei, una vergogna' abbassò lo sguardo sui boxer. Lui era ancora parecchio su di giri e la stoffa era sporca sul davanti. 'Chi pensavi fosse? Avresti fatto una figuraccia, ti scambiavano per un maniaco'.

'Il take away, cretina!'.

'Dai questi alla tua amica del cuore! La volevo ringraziare, per ieri'. Gli porse i cioccolatini. 'Ci hai già pensato tu, per entrambi. E per l'intera notte, a quello che vedo' rise ancora, andando via.

Lui rientrò, e tornò in camera.

'Era Romanoff?'.

'Uhm! Ti ha preso un regalo'. Poggiò la scatola sul letto.

'Sembrano buoni. Ne vuoi uno? Li apro?'.

'Magari più tardi. Sa che abbiamo fatto sesso'.

'Ti preoccupa? A me no. Lo pensava già da prima. Non è una cosa brutta...questo...' lo baciò sul collo, appassionata. Lui contraccambiò i baci, mentre la stringeva a sé. Certo non avrebbe rinunciato a Rafflesia, per le paturnie della Vedova matta! Si stesero, di nuovo, per continuare il gioco delle coccole.

'Natasha, sei stata gentile a farmi avere quei cioccolatini'.

'Mi ha fatto piacere. Bevi qualcosa?'.

'Quello che prendi tu'.

'Tieni'. Le porse un succo di frutta. Poco stile Vedova Nera ma in fondo non la conosceva affatto. Banner era assorto al computer e non le filava, per nulla.

'Ci stai insieme?' si riferiva a Clint.

'Siamo amici'.

'Molto più di quello, a ciò che ho visto'.

'Ieri sera, eh, ehm…è successo, siamo finiti a letto, stranamente. E' stato un istinto irrefrenabile...ma la sua amicizia è troppo importante per me. L'ho messo subito in chiaro'.

'E, secondo te, è d'accordo?'.

'Certo, mi ha detto di sì. Sei preoccupata? Voglio un bene dell'anima al Falco, Nat!'.

'Questo lo so, l'ho capito da tempo...Sei davvero sicura che sia la decisione giusta, essere amici ed avere rapporti così intimi? E' strano...qual è la differenza con l'essere fidanzati? Non mi pare ci sia...'.

L'altra impallidì, pensierosa.

Romanoff rifletté che, per la confidenza che avevano, era stata troppo impicciona. Finito il succo, si salutarono.

'Che ne pensi, Bruce?'.

'Ha ragione Tony. Sono affari loro. Non diciamo nulla agli altri tre. A mio avviso, nelle singole situazioni bisogna trovarcisi...e lei...non mi dispiace'.

'Davvero?'.

'Sì, sei sana e salva, grazie al suo intervento, e lo stesso Barton. Conta questo, per me, non altro'.

Natasha annuì, concorde.

'Non ci uscire. Resta con me e andiamo al ristorante thailandese sulla Madison. Lo adori'. Scendevano da basso, in ascensore; l'agente Tyler aveva un appuntamento, col tecnico informatico che l'aveva invitata.

'Sei geloso, Falco?'.

'No, no, assolutamente. Volevo soltanto cenare. E quel ragazzo mi pare proprio un bietolone!' stava rosicando, da pazzi.

'Vedremo, ti saprò dire'. Lo salutò e si allontanò, per prendere un taxi.

Lui rimase come un baccalà. Fece un salto al solito pub, per giocare a biliardo con Rogers e Thor. Dopo un'oretta, tornò a casa. Nevrotico. Si buttò sul divano, il pacchetto di sigarette, pieno per metà, finì quasi subito. Ogni volta che sentiva aprirsi le porte dell'ascensore, si avvicinava allo spioncino per vedere chi ne uscisse...la aspettava...

Eccola, finalmente, pensò. Aveva fatto presto, strano. La osservò dirigersi verso di lui, verso il suo appartamento...non verso il proprio!

Senza riflettere, aprì la porta, fregandosene che pensasse che la stava attendendo. Rafflesia entrò alla svelta, un sorrisetto malizioso sul viso.

'Ti sei divertita?' domandò, senza nemmeno salutarla.

'Moltissimo' si tolse il soprabito. Era elegante e sensuale, un vestito color cipria, corto e molto scollato. Si sganciò i sandali, seduta sul divano e si mise comoda, accanto al collega. 'Ci hai dato sotto parecchio' indicò il posacenere.

'Sì, sono un po' nervoso'.

'Mi spiace. Perché?'.

'Non lo so...pensieri. Dimmi della serata' la incalzava.

'È carino, abbiamo preso un aperitivo e ci siamo appartati in auto...'.

'A fare?' si inalberò, infastidito.

'Quello che faccio con te, ovvio. Gli sono piaciute le mie ciliegine, le ha tormentate, tutto il tempo'. Caspita, Clint era pallido, come il muro alle sue spalle, forse aveva esagerato. Lo voleva provocare, ma non pensava mai ad un effetto simile.

'Cosaaaaaaa?' aveva alzato il tono della voce, furioso.

Mantenne la linea, il bluff continuava 'E' bravo, focoso, passionale. Mi fanno male, mi ha quasi abraso, aveva la barba lunga, ed è stato un po' violento!' stava per sbottare a ridere, lui era sempre più incazzato, gli occhi di fuori.

'Fammi vedere cosa ti ha combinato, porca miseria. Domani commetterò un omicidioooo'. Le si avventò addosso e le spostò il sopra dell'abito, abbassandolo, fino alla vita, in un sol colpo. La pelle era candida e rosea, come al solito, nessun segno sui seni.

'Scherzetto!' gridò Rafflesia, abbracciandolo e baciandolo, all'angolo della bocca.

'Sei una vera stronza!' si lamentò, sollevato.

'E tu sei un fagiano, non un falco! Ci sei cascato! Sei geloso' non era una domanda.

'Ti ho detto di no, non rompere e vieni qui'. Iniziò a baciarla lui sul collo, per scendere a lapparle i capezzoli.

'Che noia, il tipo...una rottura! Clint, mi sei mancato! Ho desiderato questo, tutta la sera. Ho tanta voglia!' gemette, lasciva.

'Io di più…'. Le tolse l'abito e sprofondò, col viso, sui suoi slip, color cipria anch'essi...erano seducenti, rifletté, passandole la lingua attraverso la stoffa, mordicchiandola sopra il tessuto.

'Toglimeli e leccami' lo esortò, accalorata.

Le calò le mutandine e iniziò a lambire, libidinoso, l'interno delle sue carni, intensamente...l'elisir della sua perenne inquietudine...

'Ti voglio sentire, Falco...'. La penetrò con le dita, con un movimento deciso. Quella rabbrividì.

'Anche nel culetto' lo pregò, con una vocetta delicata, e lui obbedì immediatamente, a siffatta richiesta. Lo faceva morire di desiderio, impazzire. Era deliziosamente libera, nel sesso, impudica e stimolante. Mai conosciuta una donna siffatta.

Prendendolo per i capelli castani, gli premette il volto contro il bacino per dargli il ritmo del proprio piacere, da cui fu travolta qualche istante dopo, in maniera repentina, con un strilletto accorato, schizzandolo dei propri umori.

Era la prima volta e Barton ne fu compiaciuto, enormemente. Mentre si rialzava, notò le sue ciliegine bagnate di uno strano liquido. Gesù, quanto era eccitata quella sera! Si buttò ancora a mangiarla sul seno, per assaggiare quel nuovo e vizioso gusto, voleva assaporarla, in tutto. Una goduria, per i sensi, soprattutto mentre univa la bocca alla sua, in un miscuglio di squisitezze.

'Falco, grazie…Hai visto quanto sono stata bene?' sussurrò, appagata.

'Sìììì...ora fallo tu a me!' liberatosi dell'intimo, si inginocchiò sopra di lei, all'altezza della faccia. Il membro eretto, di fronte alla sua bocca. Aprì subito le labbra, per riceverlo…e decise farlo ammattire più di quanto fosse già preso, per ricambiare la soddisfazione ricevuta.

Lo carezzò sui glutei e li separò, leggermente, seguendo, con le dita, la linea fra le natiche. Lo sfiorò sui testicoli e nella tenera striscia di pelle sottostante, fino a giungere allo sfintere... Lo stuzzicò con l'indice, introducendolo, leggermente 'No...non...così, è strano…'. L'uomo non riuscì a terminare, per la lussuria a cui stava soggiacendo. Lei lo sentì ancora più rigido, sotto le labbra, e spinse il dito più a fondo...lui tremò, come una foglia 'Cristo santo...cristo…bellooooo' non si teneva più.

Rafflesia aumentò il ritmo della suzione, con la bocca, e del movimento della mano; il Falco cominciò a gemere, in maniera lasciva ed acuta...un oceano di felicità liquefatta sgorgò dai suoi lombi, improvviso ed inaspettato ...talmente tanto che le fuoriuscì dalle labbra. Lo recuperò con le dita, che leccò, in maniera volutamente peccaminosa, mentre lui la osservava, in completa estasi.

'Clint, hai dato il massimo stasera…' gli fece, scherzando.

'Rafflesia...escici tutti i giorni...col tecnico...'ansimava, inebriato '...se questo è il risultato...'.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4 HALLOWEEN**

Era incredibile quanto gli Avengers fossero uniti. Diversi ma estremamente legati. Non era semplice familiarizzare con persone estranee al loro ambiente e quindi ogni occasione era buona per vedersi, fuori dal lavoro. Perfino Rogers si era messo ad organizzare, per Halloween; voleva offrir loro una cena, non si era capito a che titolo ed aveva proposto di andare in una steak house, dove si entrava mascherati. E l'aveva coinvolta. Da qualche tempo, cercava sempre un contatto in più con lei, coi suoi modi garbati, voleva farla integrare il più possibile coi colleghi, era molto evidente.

'È pesante, Steve; sarà pure Capitan America, ma dell'insistenza' si lamentava, col Falco.

'Mi piace Halloween. Mi ricorda quando ero bambino. Il ristorante dove andremo è ad una decina di isolati a piedi, potremo camminare e vedere le altre maschere, senza essere riconosciuti. Ho già preso il mio costume ed è fantastico!' Clint era fomentatissimo.

'Pensavo ti vestissi da Occhio di Falco o da Robin Hood…o meglio ancora da Legolas, come dice Tony!' Rafflesia lo prese in giro.

'Spiritosa! No, niente arcieri! E tu?'.

'Non ho deciso ancora ' aveva una mezza idea, scegliere un vestito abbinato a quello di Barton, casomai avesse scoperto per quale maschera avesse optato.

Gli si avvicinò, con sguardo sensuale. 'Clint...' gli si strusciò 'confessa, da che ti vesti?'.

Non si sbottonò. Muto come un pesce e con un sorrisetto scemo.

Pensò di sfruttare le proprie armi. Erano nell'appartamento di lui, fatto sesso avrebbe potuto curiosare.

'Limoniamo?' gli propose, leccandogli le labbra.

'Va bene' bofonchiò, scocciato. Solo bacetti voleva?

Rafflesia rise, iniziando a baciarlo, famelica. La lingua prepotente, nella bocca del Falco, che perse il controllo. Ogni volta era come gettare un fiammifero in un bidone di benzina...l'incendio divampava, era certo. Per spegnerlo, dovevano andare ben oltre.

'Limoniamo a letto?' Barton fece la sua controproposta.

Lei andò verso la camera, sculettando con il sedere in evidenza sfacciata…più che una risposta, un'istigazione vera e propria.

La rincorse e l'acchiappò, per gettarla sul letto…Via i vestiti di entrambi, velocemente 'Adesso facciamo sul serio, niente roba da ragazzini' la redarguì. La strinse, di fianco, entrando dentro in lei, le gambe avvinghiate, i corpi abbracciati alla morte. Il Falco le arpionava i glutei, con entrambe le mani, per darle la cadenza del piacere, su di sé.

Si muoveva, sollecitandola, e si interrompeva, per spostarla all'indietro, incalzandola sul seno, con la bocca e riempiendola di morsi e di succhiotti...rallentava e ricominciava…aveva ripetuto quell'alternanza, in continuazione, e la stava facendo ammattire...'Clint, sei favoloso...' gemette. Era estremamente bello starci insieme, ogni volta si sentiva più coinvolta. Il Falco, il suo amante generoso, passionale e tenero al tempo stesso. Questo pensò, un attimo prima di perdersi, con lui, in un paradiso dei sensi.

'Vado in bagno, torno al volo' l'uomo, esaudito, si diresse verso la toilette.

Ottimo, era quello che aspettava. Si alzò, repentina, alla ricerca del famoso vestito per Halloween. Lo trovò immediatamente, dentro l'armadio. Quando aprì la scatola, dovette trattenersi dal ridere...il Falco aveva scelto un costume da Batman...freudiano...un supereroe, e per di più un volatile...un pipistrello...le venne in mente, in un baleno, cosa potesse prendere per sé. Si appuntò, mentalmente, l'indirizzo del negozio stampato sul contenitore e si rimise a letto, nel momento in cui lui rientrava in stanza.

'Questa è la parte che mi piace di più…il pomiciarti dopo il sesso, pure se è da ragazzini' le si avvicinò per sbaciucchiarla, romantico. Doveva essere la stessa cosa per lei, riflette', perché aveva un bel sorriso, soddisfatto, sul volto.

Rafflesia aprì la porta, e Clint la bocca per lo stupore. Una tutina nera lucida di latex, strettissima, il viso coperto da una maschera dello stesso materiale, due orecchie sulla testa, i soli occhi ametista scintillanti oltre che le labbra debitamente rosso fuoco, dai fori sul tessuto. Dietro, la coda ed in mano un frustino, abbinato. Catwoman, ispirata al film con Michelle Pfeiffer... stupenda e sexy da morire...e, chiaramente, il personaggio si accompagnava col suo. Incredibile!

'Sorpresa...miaoooo!' rise, come una pazza, al viso sbigottito di Barton.

Tony, limitrofo, era abbigliato da Spiderman, tutina blu e rossa, con un fisico leggermente meno mingherlino, certo non il Peter Parker della situazione! La guardò, strabuzzando gli occhi. 'Sei fantastica! Anzi, fantastici entrambi! Non pensavo vi vestiste in coppia! E bravo il Falco!'.

'Nemmeno io' bisbigliò quello 'come diavolo lo sapevi?' le chiese curioso.

'Sono una strega, è Halloween!'.

'Mi hai stregato, in effetti. Un po' è vero, soprattutto stasera, sei spettacolare!'.

Gli fece l'occhiolino, tentando di sdrammatizzare, mentre raggiungevano gli altri.

Bruce e Nat impersonavano Joker ed Harley Queen! Favolosi! Lei, con parrucca bionda con le trecce, di cui una verde acquamarina, maglia colorata, slip vivaci a pantaloncino ed immancabile mazza da baseball; lui con soprabito violetto, viso meravigliosamente truccato e capelli lilla anch'essi.

Per non parlare di Rogers. Superman, in persona...stessi colori e stessa tutina aderente di Capitan America, in più il mantello. Un soggetto da psicoanalisi.

Aspettò di vedere Thor. Santa pace…oh mamma, una tuta anche per lui, gialla e blu, viso in parte coperto…Wolverine...tutto muscoli, palestrato ed immenso, in effetti adattissimo!

Fissati coi fumetti, questi Avengers...rifletté!

Non li notò nessuno, quando camminarono per strada, fino al locale. Li guardavano, come si osservavano fra loro le persone in costume. In molti fischiarono a Rafflesia, che spiccava per la sensualità della tuta stretta e della coda, ma senza esagerare, visto che era, chiaramente, accompagnata dall'uomo pipistrello, che la tallonava come una guardia del corpo.

Il locale scelto da Cap era una bisteccheria tipicamente stelle e strisce, molto nel suo stile. Carne e patate fritte, l'ordinazione di tutti.

Mentre l'agente Tyler andò verso la toilette con Natasha, Stark si girò per guardarle il sedere, da cui spiccava la coda. 'Quella donna ha un culo divino. Che si prova, uccellino, a stare con una sventola di quel tipo? A toccare un di dietro esageratamente polposo?' si rivolse a Clint, con un sorriso idiota.

'Non stiamo insiemeeeeee...ve l'ho detto mille volte!' ribatté, scocciato, arrossendo.

'Si è messa un vestito abbinato al tuo, è una minaccia, dai retta a me. Barton, stasera sarai un uccellone, non un uccellino!' Tony voleva fare lo spiritoso ma si beccò il solito schiaffo sul collo, da Rogers.

'Finiamola con le volgarità! E non glorificavi il farsi gli affari propri?'.

'Ha ragione Stark, per tutti gli dei, ha un culetto stupendo!' Thor sospirò, occhi al cielo.

'Ti ci metti pure tu...vi capisco, diamine, toglie il sonno perfino a me, ma a volte esagerate. Zitti, sta tornando!' Steve li apostrofò mentre il Falco rimirava la ragazza, che gli si sedeva accanto, confidando di potersi deliziare, tutta la notte, col suo corpo stratosferico.

Terminato il servizio, Rogers si fece serio. 'Vi ho voluti qui per festeggiare. Fury mi ha informato che il Congresso ci onorerà con la Stella d'argento, per il salvataggio del Segretario di Stato! Tutti e sette! È un onore. Complimenti!'.

'Davvero?' Iron Man strizzò gli occhi, emozionato. Perfino per lui, sempre distaccato, era un'onorificenza incredibile.

'Sì, certo. Il Capo non stava più nella pelle!'.

'Non me lo aspettavo, e nemmeno di sentirmi tanto contenta...' la russa commentò.

'Forse spetta più a Rafflesia: tu hai salvato me e Nat, in quell'occasione' Clint era interdetto.

'Falco, siamo una squadra, uno senza l'altro non saremmo arrivati da nessuna parte. È stato un lavoro di gruppo, è sempre in questo modo, quando si collabora: la medaglia è per tutti, nessuno escluso' la Tyler argomentò, sorridendogli.

'Questa volta accetterai, quindi?' domandò Bruce.

Non disse nulla.

'Devi, per forza. In caso contrario, io non la voglio' Thor fu chiaro e Rafflesia alzò le sopracciglia.

Il biondo continuò 'La penso come te. Siamo uniti adesso, noi sette, una squadra e se tu non la prendi, non accetterà nessuno di noi'. Gli altri annuirono, stranamente solidali.

Lei, perplessa, guardò Clint. Le sembrò molto orgoglioso, di aver ricevuto quella medaglia, che ci tenesse moltissimo ad averla e glielo aveva detto mille volte, che era la sua stella d'argento. 'Certo, ragazzi, va bene!' sorrise, di nuovo.

'E l'altra, invece? Dovresti ripensarci e metterla sul petto. La meriti' Cap tentava di convincerla. Da tempo e con l'abituale insistenza.

'Non è semplice...'.

'Riflettici, ne abbiamo già parlato; comunque, entri di diritto nella leggenda dell'Agenzia, due stelle non le ha mai guadagnate nessuno, è pazzesco'.

Bruce aggiunse 'Mi viene in mente, pensando a te, una citazione di Einstein...le persone iniziano a vivere per la prima volta solo quando diventano capaci di non vivere per sé stesse...'.

'Che vorrebbe dire?'.

'Che quando hai recuperato quella scheda di memoria, in Siria, non lo hai fatto per te, né era questione di mera vendetta per il tuo amico. Fury ci ha riferito che conteneva i file con le identità degli agenti di tutto il mondo. Comprese le nostre. Dettagli su come scovare tutti noi. I nostri punti deboli. Tu lo sapevi, ne sono certo!'.

'Sì, il Direttore ci aveva informato, prima di partire'.

'Hai corso per quanto? Trenta miglia, con quell'oggetto, giusto?'.

'Quasi trenta…' confermò.

'Ragiona, potevamo non essere seduti a questo tavolo, se non fosse stato per te, e vale per tanti altri che fanno il nostro mestiere. È anche questo il motivo per cui dovresti accettare la Stella!' Banner continuava ad incalzarla.

'Per me non è importante...pensavo che stasera ci saremmo svagati, non discusso di questa storia, per l'ennesima volta!' provò a sviare la conversazione.

'Ordino una bottiglia di champagne come si deve, per fare un brindisi, sempre se ce l'hanno in questa bettola e cambiamo argomento, non voglio contraddirti, la tua frusta mi inquieta, Catwoman' Tony fece un cenno al cameriere.

Erano tornati a casa a piedi, i ragazzi carichi di alcool. Non era stata sufficiente la prima bottiglia, Stark ne aveva prese ulteriori cinque!

Rafflesia aveva bevuto pochissimo, piena di pensieri. Ci mancava un'altra medaglia...per una volta che si era sciolta, ed aveva acconsentito ad uscire con loro, senza contare il ridicolo costume, indossato per Clint, che adorava quella festività.

Non vedeva l'ora di toglierselo e mettersi a dormire, da sola; si augurò che l'uomo non cercasse la sua compagnia ma l'aveva fissata tutto il tempo, con lo sguardo accalorato che ben conosceva. Lei stessa aveva voluto provocarlo, con la tutina, da quando si era messa in mente di noleggiarla…successivamente, era andato tutto storto.

'Falco, scusa, stasera meglio se dormi a casa tua' mormorò, mesta, mentre erano in ascensore, loro due soli. Gli altri erano già saliti.

Lui aveva capito, già dai discorsi a tavola, che si fosse stranita. 'Rimango lo stesso. Non dobbiamo fare sesso per forza. Lo sai, sono tuo amico. Mi metto tranquillo accanto a te, solamente dormire, giuro' era quello che voleva davvero.

Glielo leggeva in viso. Come avrebbe fatto senza il suo dolce e tenero Clint? 'Grazie...' lo baciò su una guancia, mentre entravano nell'appartamento. Si tolse la maschera, si struccò e si stese a letto, slip e maglietta, a fissare la pioggia che aveva iniziato a scendere, battente, la stanza al buio, illuminata dal chiarore delle luci della strada.

Barton le si mise accanto, i boxer indosso. Si accese una sigaretta, in silenzio.

'Mi piaceva il tuo costume, pipistrello!' gli disse, piano.

'Il tuo, piuttosto, era...incredibile...'ridacchiò 'soprattutto la coda!'.

'Siete dei pervertiti, mi avete fissato il sedere, in continuazione...Thor...perfino Rogers...ed ho detto tutto' si lamentò, offesa.

'L'anno prossimo vestiti da suora, se non ti va di essere ammirata' scherzò.

La moretta soffocò una risata isterica, nel cuscino.

'Sei nervosa? Triste?'

'Un po''.

'Ti faccio un massaggio, se vuoi' si offrì.

Bello, un massaggio, pensò, annuendo.

Lei era a pancia in sotto e, spenta la cicca, il Falco iniziò a carezzarle la schiena. Piano piano, delicatamente, sperando si rilassasse; continuò a sfiorarla, con entrambe le mani, sotto la maglia. La ragazza si liberò della t shirt, per farsi strofinare meglio.

Era talmente bella, indifesa, delicata. Non resistette, come al solito. Si fece più audace, baciandola sul collo e sulle spalle, leggero, la bocca umida. Mannaggia, cavolo, con queste promesse finiva sempre male!

La sentì gemere, a lungo. Le passò la lingua, in un unico lunghissimo movimento, dalla base della testa fino al centro dei lombi...e tornò indietro...lo fece, ancora una volta. La donna aveva girato il volto all'indietro, per farsi baciare sulla bocca e Clint non si tirò indietro.

Rafflesia inarcò il sedere mentre lui riscendeva per la terza volta. Le mutandine erano completamente umide nell'incavo delle cosce. Si stava attizzando, e parecchio! Gliele tolse, rapidamente.

Oddio, aveva ragione Thor...e pure Tony...un culetto incredibile...una delle meraviglie del mondo.

Il Falco emise un sospiro e ci affondò il viso, la lingua più in profondità che poté, mentre lei mugolava, notevolmente. Le carni morbide che si spalancavano al suo tocco, tenere, umide...l'odore della sua bramosia.

'Ho pensato a questo culetto tutta la sera, stella d'argento...' forse non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, ma non riusciva a tenersi.

'Uhm, pipistrello, davvero? Non l'avevo notato per niente 'scherzò.

'Sì, quanto sei bella qui dietro, ti mangerei tutta, soprattutto dove c'è la coda...'

La lecco' ancora, nell'incavo del suo anfratto più nascosto ed inesplorato.

Lei lo fece fare per un po' ma, successivamente, si mise in ginocchio, a quattro zampe, un'esortazione esplicita, voleva di più.

'Batman...?' lo invitò, aggiungendo 'Miaoooooo'.

'Micetta mia...' si fomentò. Era eccitante da morire il suo sedere, non poteva smettere di fissarlo. Non si frenò ad insinuarsi fra le sue natiche, prepotentemente, possedendola, frenetico e vigoroso, un colpo via l'altro. Era la prima volta che la prendeva in quel modo e nemmeno si era posto il problema, ubriaco di eccitazione e dello champagne ordinato da Tony.

Rafflesia sussultò.

'Ti faccio male, micetta?' chiese, preoccupato, realizzando di essersi spinto verso un rapporto nuovo, in ogni senso.

La donna omise qualsiasi tipo di risposta, aumentando, lei stessa, il ritmo dell'amplesso, lasciva, plagiata da quell'ulteriore contatto stimolante. Era un fenomeno, il Falco, a condurla verso vette di piacere mai provate, a sperimentare qualsiasi tipo di vicinanza. Si sentiva tranquilla con lui, sempre a proprio agio. Lasciò che la istigasse, in quella condizione inesplorata che la prendeva tanto e faceva entusiasmare il partner...era splendido ed ugualmente naturale, in fondo erano due corpi in un uno, in un'unica tortura reciproca. 'Stella d'argento...' le sussurrò, Clint, prima di perdersi assieme, nella perfezione dell'agognata soddisfazione degli animi.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5 AMICHEVOLI COMPLICAZIONI**

Guardavano un dvd, sul divano, abbracciati sotto la coperta, mangiando le lasagne direttamente dalla teglia, con due forchette. Il solito film d'azione di Jeremy Renner, l'attore preferito del Falco…un grande talento, certamente, ma a volte Rafflesia avrebbe preferito un altro genere.

'Vieni al party di Natale di Tony?'.

Lei glissò.

'Devi partecipare! Stark e la fidanzata organizzano la più bella e spettacolare festa della città. Qualche giorno prima del venticinque, così possiamo andarci tutti! Poi ognuno fa quello che vuole. Dai, vieni con me, ci divertiremo!'.

'Non siamo una coppia e non mi va, non amo granché le festività'.

'Perché? '.

'Da quando è morto mio papà, praticamente della mia famiglia non è rimasto nessuno. Andavo sempre a casa di Bryan...ora, invece, sua moglie non riesce nemmeno più a parlarmi'. Poggiò la posata, fame non ne aveva più.

'Il motivo?'. Lui spostò la teglia sul tavolinetto.

'Quando mi guarda, pensa che io sono viva e lui no...oddio...che sia morto per me, a causa mia'.

'Ti sbagli, è assurdo che ti incolpi! Devi credermi, io vedo meglio da una certa distanza, anche quando tiro, ed è un po' così per tutti, devi distaccarti da quanto è accaduto, e esaminare i fatti con freddezza!'.

'Clint, se non fossi stata donna e carina, forse avrebbero ucciso prima me e almeno Bryan avrebbe avuto una chance...credo sia vero…sapessi quanto ci soffro' aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Il Falco le fece una carezza sul viso 'Molto dolore, ancora?'

'Sì, non posso immaginare di vivere un'altra separazione simile, per questo non voglio legarmi più ad alcun collega, era questo il motivo per cui ho dato le dimissioni dall'Agenzia e perché non desidero ricevere quell'onorificenza!'.

'E con me, allora?'.

'Già! È un bel problema, agente Barton!' Era molto seria.

'Hai paura di perdermi?' la trasse versò di sé, per fissarla negli occhi.

Lei non rispose ed abbassò la testa.

Le mise l'indice sotto il mento, per incrociarne, di nuovo, lo sguardo 'L'ho intuito; quando sei venuta a salvarmi, in quella prigione, da come ci siamo guardati. Non è un male voler bene a qualcuno!'.

'Purché il legame sia una forza e non un limite...'. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio…più di un attimo!

'Torni a Boston, per le vacanze?' il Falco cambiò discorso, l'altro era troppo spinoso.

'Credo di sì'.

'E mi porti con te, per favore?'.

Si zittì 'A che titolo verresti?'.

'Che razza di domanda! Dovresti essere contenta della mia idea, stiamo sempre insieme, il sesso è strepitoso, desidero trascorrere il Natale con te'.

'Meglio di no. E' cambiato qualcosa? Ciò che provi per me? Me lo avevi promesso...solo amici!'.

La contemplava ancora, languido languido.

'Ti stai innamorando di me?' domandò, scura in viso.

'Assolutamente no, stai tranquilla' si alzò, con la scusa di riportare in cucina la teglia. Porca miseria, era cotto a puntino...aveva ragione lei...altro che falco, era un fagiano, ben arrostito.

Il Falco toglieva velocemente dalla rastrelliera le frecce, da sistemare nella faretra. Era già vestito con la sua tuta nera e viola, adrenalinico.

Rafflesia, limitrofa, lo osservava con attenzione.

Fury li aveva chiamati per una missione e il Capitano aveva fatto il diavolo a quattro, per farla partecipare. Si era piantonato nell'ufficio del Capo, ed aveva pure alzato la voce.

Oramai, a suo avviso, la ragazza, talentuosissima, faceva parte della sua squadra, a tutti gli effetti. Si era legata al Falco, al di là della natura ambigua del loro rapporto, e pian piano era entrata nelle grazie degli altri. Nat era un pochino più ostile, ma in fondo il problema del brutto carattere era della russa.

Steve aveva rotto le scatole al Direttore, che, alla fine, aveva acconsentito. In cuor suo, il nero non era sicuro che la Tyler fosse già in grado di riprendere appieno l'attività operativa ma Rogers aveva affermato che, sul campo, lo aveva già fatto, visto come era andato il salvataggio del Segretario di Stato.

Ora si trovava accanto a Clint, a prepararsi. 'Falco, la tua attrezzatura è fantastica'.

'Tu sei fantastica e l'altra notte è stato fantastico...' ancora ricordava la storia della coda.

'Dobbiamo dedicarci al lavoro, in questo momento, soprassiedi...e sono seria, sei bravo, professionale. Sono serena ad operare con te, con tutti voi '.

'Detto da una doppia Stella d'argento è un onore, per me. Però anche io sono serio. Dammi un bacio, prima di salire sul jet!'.

'Mi pare poco opportuno, qui'.

'Siamo soli adesso e mi porterà fortuna...Devo sempre pregarti!'.

Rafflesia incrociò lo sguardo dolce che l'aveva fatta avvicinare a quello sconosciuto, che le aveva riempito la vita di bellezza e serenità. Si girò alle spalle, non vide colleghi, gli buttò le braccia al collo e unì le labbra con le sue.

'Grazie, stella mia!' mormorò Barton, sentendo la voce grave ed incavolata di Rogers, che li ammoniva a muoversi.

'Stiamo andando alla Riserva aurea di Fort Knox, un'ora fa un gruppo di rapinatori è entrato nella struttura, disattivato il sistema di sicurezza e messo fuori gioco le forze dell'ordine che proteggono l'oro, ivi custodito. Per nostra fortuna, esiste un doppio grado di tutela della Riserva e, in automatico, si sono attivate le chiusure metalliche; nuove e robuste difese di adamantio hanno sigillato i malviventi all'interno. Sono ancora lì e dobbiamo accedere e scovarli. Il Direttore ha studiato la planimetria e vuole che ci dividiamo in due gruppi, uno andrà nella parte a nord ed un altro a sud. Io, Barton e Tyler a nord, Romanoff, Stark e Thor a sud. Hulk, tu a presidio della porta da cui entreremo, che rimarrà aperta. Bruce, non deve uscirne nessuno! Andiamo!'

Mentre si dirigevano a piedi verso la struttura, Cap ricordava il piano, per l'ennesima volta. Vide il Falco fare l'occhiolino a Rafflesia. Gli andò il sangue al cervello e si pentì di averli messi in squadra insieme e con lui, per di più. Aveva ipotizzato che Clint avrebbe fatto le solite storie, e tirato su il muso, se lo avesse separato dalla sua amica e, quindi, aveva optato per farli rimanere uniti. Ma già li aveva visti baciarsi mentre si equipaggiavano. Ci mancavano altre smancerie in quel momento…Barton era diventato fuori luogo, in ogni occasione.

Le paturnie gli passarono, non appena osservò la collega sul campo. Concentrata e sul pezzo, attenta, protettiva verso entrambi. Bravissima, come sosteneva Fury. Se soltanto Clint non l'avesse fissata di continuo!

Intercettarono, con facilità, parte del gruppo armato, nascosto. Dovevano stanarli per catturarli o disarmarli. Rogers si fece avanti, con lo scudo, e quelli incontro, sparando con i propri fucili.

Il Falco lì colpì, dal suo lato, con i dardi che aveva a disposizione, Rafflesia fece la propria parte, con le pistole, nell'area assegnatale dal Capitano. Tutto regolare e liscio, fin quando uno dei ladri, particolarmente prestante, colse di soppiatto Steve, che, nella concitazione della lotta, perse lo scudo.

L'arma, di sbieco, rotolò in direzione dell'agente Tyler, fermandosi prima, bloccata da un altro malvivente. Che tentò di sollevarlo, per impossessarsene, ed utilizzarlo, senza riuscirci, nonostante lo sforzo.

La donna lo tramortì con un calcio in volto, agguantò lo scudo stelle e strisce e lo lanciò verso Rogers che, allibito, lo prese al volo e annientò il suo avversario.

'Mitica!' urlò il Falco, fomentato.

'Come ci sei riuscita?' domandò Cap, interdetto.

'A far cosa?'.

'Ad alzare il mio scudo!'.

'Oddio, quanti salamelecchi, l'ho fatto e basta. Perché siete così stupiti?'.

'Te lo spiego sul Quinjet!'.

'Sei l'unica ignara che poche persone possano sollevare lo scudo di Steve. Non ci credo, davvero glielo hai lanciato? Una ragazza, forte!' Tony rideva, di ritorno dalla vittoriosa operazione.

'Pensavo fosse un'arma come un'altra, l'ho fatto d'istinto, esagerate, siete fissati con questa storia!'.

'Possiamo scagliarlo in due al mondo, io e Bucky, un amico di Rogers...cioè, da oggi, in tre!' Clint era proprio contento, gli pareva una stranezza ed un'incredibile coincidenza. Un ulteriore legame, con la sua amica del cuore. Si girò, continuando a pilotare, un sorrisone tutto per lei.

'Barton, guarda dinnanzi, hai la responsabilità di tutti gli occupanti del velivolo...devi capire che un po' di serietà in più non guasterebbe, nell'ultimo periodo sei particolarmente distratto!' Rogers si era urtato.

'Steve, tu, invece sei sempre pesante, oggi siamo andati alla grande, oppure mi sbaglio? Secondo me, ingigantisci tutto, nella tua mente… e rilassati!' si difese il Falco.

Cap non rispose, aveva ragione, erano stati perfetti, loro tre assieme. Nessun errore o pecca. Però la condotta del collega lo preoccupava, non poco.

Rafflesia era muta, occhi bassi. A volte l'atteggiamento di Clint la metteva in difficoltà. La complessità del loro rapporto interferiva con le relazioni lavorative della squadra, inevitabilmente.

'Certo, Barton è proprio preso, ha fatto bene Rogers a rimproverarlo, se non lo riporta nei ranghi, lo perdiamo ' Bruce esternò le proprie impressioni.

'Sarei coinvolto pure io, lei è tanto bella!' Stark pontificò.

'Perde la brocca con facilità, è condizionato da ciò che sente. La Tyler, invece, è molto controllata, sul lavoro, ed è discreta come tipo. Questo lo apprezzo molto' a Thor piaceva proprio.

'Anche nell'odierna missione si è fatta valere, ha detto la sua. Per non parlare della storia dello scudo. Sembra abbia sempre fatto parte del nostro gruppo. É stata simpatica, a cena, ad Halloween. Mi ci sto quasi affezionando, non l'avrei mai detto...' Vedova Nera terminò, meravigliando tutti.

'Posso venire a Boston? Ti prego. Non riesco ad immaginare di passare le vacanze senza di te'.

'Ti ho detto di no, non insistere più'.

'Almeno partecipa alla festa di Natale di Tony'.

'Vai da solo, il patto era fare insieme esclusivamente ciò che andava ad entrambi'.

'Scusami, hai ragione'...il patto del cazzo...come gli era venuto in mente di accondiscendere, a quella proposta assurda? Se lo chiedeva, tutte le volte che la guardava, accidentaccio!

Rafflesia era alla macchinetta a monete, per prendere una merendina, il Falco beveva un caffè, sempre sulle spine.

La tormentava con la storia del Natale ed era sempre stranito, pensò la donna. Era cambiato qualcosa in lui, appassionato e presente come al solito, ma con uno sguardo affranto, come per coloro che sono...sospesi, come se volesse confidarle il segreto del millennio…vallo a capire! A volte le festività davano proprio alla testa!

Stark sopraggiunse alle loro spalle, accompagnato da una donna bionda, particolarmente attraente. Capelli raccolti, elegante tailleur color panna. 'Ciao, sono Pepper' le si presentò, con un sorriso gentile. 'Tony mi ha parlato di te e volevo conoscere l'unica persona che abbia mai rifiutato il nostro invito al party di Natale! L'unica, in tanti anni!' rise, in maniera simpatica.

'Rafflesia è famosa per i suoi rifiuti. Figurati che non vuole nemmeno la Stella d'argento. E sì che l'ha meritata...che sarà, Pep, dire di no a te!' Iron Man fu chiaro.

'Vieni a dare un'occhiata; se non stai bene, non ti diverti o non ti piace, te ne vai. Senza problemi'.

La Tyler era in difficoltà. Quella donna era proprio cortese, chissà che ci vedeva in Tony!

Fu delicata nel dirlo, Stark era un chiacchierone 'So della scomparsa del tuo collega e mi spiace, ma credo avrebbe voluto vederti felice, proprio perché eravate legati, a doppio filo, e ti voleva un gran bene. Se fosse accaduto il contrario, se fossi morta tu e non lui, avresti voluto che smettesse di vivere? Che a Natale si chiudesse in casa a piangere, con la testa sotto il cuscino...io non penso...'.

Era stata chiara, esaustiva ed il suo discorso non faceva una piega, nessuna falla; forse si era preparata, ma le sue parole la colpirono molto. Era empatica, Pepper. Le parve che volesse ospitarla, sinceramente. Le sfuggivano le motivazioni di base di quell'interesse improvviso, ma si sentì di accettare l'invito, l'aveva convinta.

'Va bene, grazie, verrò'.

'Ottimo, sono contenta' la salutò, con un bacio sulla guancia. 'Clint ti darà i dettagli. Ci vediamo mercoledì sera'.

Il Falco sorrise, soddisfatto. Era stato facile, alla fine, farla capitolare. Era bastato uno squillo alla fidanzata di Stark. Fra donne, era chiaro si capissero meglio, parlavano un altro linguaggio. Pep, sempre riservata, non avrebbe spifferato nulla a Tony.

'Dovrò comprarmi un abito, a Boston ho tante di quelle cose, ma mi costerebbe più il viaggio che andare a prenderlo'.

'Te lo regalo io! Sarà il mio regalo di Natale!' si offrì Clint.

'Mi pare il minimo! Stasera, finito il lavoro, mi accompagni!'.

'No, odio lo shopping. Ti aspetto in auto, davanti al negozio, e ti do la carta di credito per pagare'.

'Sei uno squallidone!' rise 'Va benissimo, sono super veloce negli acquisti'.

Cavolo, super veloce no. Nella boutique consigliata da Stark avevano tanti di quegli abiti, uno più bello dell'altro. Finita la prova del sesto, dovette telefonare a Clint, rimasto nel fuoristrada, ad attenderla. 'Ti scongiuro, entra ed aiutami a scegliere, sto perdendo la testa!'

Lui si affrettò, la sua amica pareva isterica.

Quando la raggiunse e la vide con un vestito rosso, scollatissimo, a momenti collassò, per quanto era graziosa.

'Falco, non so quale prendere!' si lamentò.

La commessa intervenne 'Deve dare un consiglio alla sua fidanzata! Sennò mi farà fare notte, fra mezz'ora chiudiamo!'.

'Non è la mia fidanz...'.

'Tenga questo, nell'attesa che si cambi di nuovo' gli porse un flûte di prosecco. Il negozio era di quelli molto chic.

Rafflesia uscì dal camerino, stavolta un abito crema, con il corpetto pieno di lustrini. Favolosa, di nuovo.

'Questo ti pare meglio?'.

'Non saprei, cioè, boh'.

'Cha aiuto mi dai? Esprimiti'.

'Sei sempre stupenda...' mormorò, sdolcinato.

'Com'è romantico, il suo fidanzato. Il problema è che ha ragione! Sta talmente bene con tutto che la scelta è complicata! Accetta un consiglio? Può fare un giro lui, per il negozio; magari vede qualcosa che non le ho già mostrato e che gli piace. Che ne dite?'.

'Eh...no, ma io...' Barton era in imbarazzo.

'Grazie, è una buona idea; Falco, fatti aiutare dalla signorina!' tentare non nuoceva, peggio di così! Era in alto mare, altissimo.

Clint, accompagnato dalla commessa, cercò un abito che lo colpisse. Erano tutti belli, eleganti, ma nessuno lo aveva impressionato, fino a che, su un manichino, notò un vestito nero, scollato sul davanti con due lunghe bande di tessuto a coprire il seno che si incrociavano alla vita, ricamato di decorazioni color argento a forma di piccole stelle, la gonna leggermente ampia al ginocchio e sotto...Oddio, fu quello che intravide sotto ad intrigarlo, quando la venditrice lo tolse dal manichino, per mostrarglielo...Un reggicalze nero, con le mutandine e le calze di seta agganciate, sensualissimo: mai aveva conosciuto una donna che lo mettesse davvero!

'Può farglielo provare?' chiese, rosso come un peperone.

La commessa lo portò a Rafflesia, nel camerino.

'Ha scelto questo...e lo credo bene' quella ridacchiò, passandole anche la biancheria abbinata.

Quando lo indossò, pensò fosse fatto apposta per lei...era incantevole, con le stelline che brillavano sul davanti, e sexy da morire allo stesso modo. Al Falco sarebbe servito un medico, quando l'avesse vista agghindata in quel modo... e soprattutto quando glielo avesse tolto di dosso!

Uscì, qualche minuto più tardi, con i jeans e la felpa.

'Il nero non mi entrava, troppo stretto, non hanno la mia taglia; Clint, mi spiace, ho preso il rosso' lo informò.

Gli pareva fosse della sua misura, in realtà, forse si era sbagliato; fu pure dispiaciuto lì per lì, ma non ci badò, in fondo quello che aveva scelto era, ugualmente, molto bello.

'Non importa, spicciamoci, pago e ti porto a cena, ho una fame!' si diresse verso la cassa, dove gli avevano fatto trovare il portabiti ed una busta con le scarpe accoppiate.

Rafflesia gli si strusciò, mentre firmava la ricevuta della carta di credito 'Non puoi cucinare tu qualcosa, dopo?'.

'Dopo cosa?'.

'Dopo che ti avrò ringraziato a sufficienza, per il bel regalo che mi hai fatto; non ho avuto ancora tempo di comperarti niente, e conviene che cominci a contraccambiare la tua gentilezza, da stasera' non era vero, era uno dei pochi presenti natalizi che avesse acquistato, ma voleva andare a casa, ed infilarsi a letto per una doppia razione di coccole.

Il Falco afferrò il portabiti e la busta, la prese per mano e si affrettò verso l'auto.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 IL PARTY DI NATALE DI TONY E PEPPER**

'Vai per conto tuo, al party, ti raggiungerò lì, prima ho un appuntamento dall'estetista e non so a che ora finirò, è meglio' lo aveva pregato.

'Ti aspetto, invece'. Il Falco era ostinato.

'Vorrei stare tranquilla e fare le cose con calma!'.

'Va bene…' accondiscese, controvoglia. All'ora stabilita si diresse, in auto, al locale scelto dagli Stark per la festa, lo stesso da anni a questa parte, con indosso lo smoking che aveva noleggiato.

Ci si sentiva sempre imbalsamato, ma era obbligatorio. Aveva un fermento addosso. Ci pensava da qualche settimana, e si era deciso. Avrebbe confessato a Rafflesia che si era preso una cotta colossale, si era innamorato, come un adolescente. Questa storia degli amici, amici pure a letto, proprio non poteva andare; voleva di più e, comunque, non ce la faceva a continuare a mentirle. Gli pareva che lei fosse ugualmente coinvolta dal loro rapporto. E soprattutto aveva acquistato un biglietto del treno, per Boston. Le avrebbe fatto un'improvvisata. Anzi due!

Il party era appena iniziato e gli invitati arrivavano alla spicciolata; si mise con gli altri Avengers, al bar, su uno sgabello alto, a sorseggiare un whisky, nell'attesa, almeno avrebbe impiegato il tempo.

Nat parlava del menù per il pranzo del giorno di Natale; di solito li ospitava tutti da lei a mangiare delle schifose brodaglie russe, ci si impegnava alla morte, e per tutti loro era l'unica proposta ricevuta, per cui andavano in gruppo, senza potersi esimere. Nemmeno la seguiva mentre blaterava: quest'anno a lui sarebbe toccata Boston, non la zuppa sovietica.

Si destò, improvvisamente. Gli balzò il cuore in gola. Rafflesia gli sorrise, dall'altro lato della sala, maliziosa…indosso, il vestito nero che aveva scelto per lei, quello con il reggicalze…la solita bugiarda…i soliti giochetti…

Non stava nella pelle. La vide venire verso di sé e provò a darsi un contegno, a non farsi vedere troppo agitato; mentre camminava, strepitosa, tutte le teste maschili si voltarono nella sua direzione. Pensò che sarebbe stato l'uomo più invidiato della festa, perché la sua amica, fatto un saluto generale ai colleghi, gli si parò davanti e gli schioccò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.

'Buonasera, Falco!'.

'Ciao…'.

'Ti piace il tuo regalo? Mi sta bene? Come te lo aspettavi?' gli domandò, provocante.

'Sì, sì' balbettava 'no, pensavo avessi optato per l'abito rosso!'.

'Era una sorpresa per te…però devi essere molto paziente…aspettare, per vedere quello che c'è sotto…ci riuscirai? Farai il bravo?'.

'Certo, te lo giuro!' mentì. Sapendo di mentire soprattutto a sé stesso.

Presero un cocktail e la invitò a ballare, un lento, una canzone smielata suonata dall'orchestra e poi un'altra, ed un'altra ancora, senza staccarsene mai; la strinse, sfiorandola, languidamente, ogni volta che poteva, cercando di non farsene accorgere dagli altri…sul collo, dietro le orecchie, sulla schiena.

'Clint Barton, avevi promesso, sei sempre il solito!' si lamentò lei, mentre la portava nel retro del salone.

Non aveva più resistito, l'aveva trascinata in una stanza utilizzata dal catering e chiuso la porta a chiave. Non aveva smesso di darle il tormento; attese no, basta! Non ce la faceva più! E Rafflesia aveva ceduto, grazie al cielo!

La baciò, da dietro, sul collo e sulle spalle nude, sentendola rabbrividire; eccitata dal respiro del partner su di sé, alzò le braccia e il Falco ficcò le mani sotto il vestito, carezzandole le mammelle. La sentì gemere e tirò giù la chiusura lampo dell'abito, che finì a terra, in un secondo.

'Il tuo reggicalze è spettacolare' mugolò, impazzito, rimirandola…'per favore, tienilo su mentre lo facciamo' la pregò.

Rafflesia non rispose e si liberò delle sole mutandine, lasciandosi addosso la biancheria per cui il compagno aveva una predilezione e le calze di seta.

Solo allora poté notare la vulva di lei, completamente depilata, eccezion fatta per un'unica striscia di peluria scura, che l'attraversava...cristo santo... a forma di freccia…la fissò, sbalordito…Lei ridacchiò, in lieve imbarazzo 'Un altro regalino natalizio, lo sai, non ti ho comprato nulla'.

Pensò di perdere il senno, tra la lingerie e quella visione 'Sei magnifica!' le ghermì i seni con forza, e si portò le ciliegine alla bocca, alternativamente, mordendole, incontenibile.

In fretta, la trascinò verso il tavolo usato dal catering e lo sgombrò; aveva il diavolo alle calcagna, non poteva aspettare e sperò che il tavolino, robusto, avrebbe retto il loro peso.

'Rafflesia, stenditi' l'aiutò nel movimento.

Si mise giù, serena, mentre il Falco si chinava, per passarle la lingua in mezzo alle gambe, in mezzo alla freccia del peccato… aveva un sapore così buono, quella sera, che gli girava la testa, era il gusto di lei, non il liquore che aveva bevuto. La sentì tremare tanto intensamente che continuò, persistendovi qualche istante: la voleva, in maniera disperata.

Si tolse la giacca, si abbassò i pantaloni ed i boxer e, senza nemmeno liberarsene, l'attirò a sé. Lei, stesa sul tavolo, lui in piedi, di fronte. La ragazza era estasiata, il compagno era più pronto del solito, impressionante e maestoso.

La penetrò, con un unico movimento sensuale, facendola gemere, di nuovo.

Il pizzo del reggicalze lo solleticava, sulla pelle, una sensazione mai provata. L'aveva riempita, in profondità, in maniera sconvolgente ed aveva iniziato una serie di spinte, vigorose. La guardava dall'alto, preso ed esaltato... le mise il pollice sul clitoride ed iniziò ad eccitarla anche lì. Rafflesia, un infinito piacere nel ventre, fissandolo, negli occhi azzurri, bisbigliò…'Clint…'.

Il Falco sentì, in quell'attimo, degli spasmi tanto forti in lei che dovette sostenersi al tavolo, e non si contenette, inondandola del proprio seme, mentre provava a non alzare troppo il tono della voce per non farsi sentire dalla sala limitrofa.

Si accasciò sulla ragazza, senza respiro. Quella lo baciò sulla bocca, intensamente, e lui contraccambiò subito 'Stella d'argento…'.

Era stato eccezionale, e soprattutto... il preludio al più bel Natale che potesse desiderare.

Lasciarono la festa verso mezzanotte, non prima di aver salutato gli altri.

Il giorno seguente si sarebbero ritrovati alla base, con gli Avengers, per fare gli auguri a Fury.

'Tutto sommato, il party è stato divertente e Pepper e Tony sono dei padroni di casa incredibili' Rafflesia, nel suo appartamento, commentava, struccandosi. Era in accappatoio, in bagno, il Falco già pronto, nel letto…pronto un'altra volta.

'Sì…' non sapeva come affrontare la questione che gli stava a cuore e la solita attrazione fisica incontenibile l'aveva distratto.

Lei si stese a letto, slacciandosi l'accappatoio, languida…lo sbaciucchiò sul collo.

'Sei fantastica con questa roba addosso, non la togliere più, per piacere…' contraccambiò i baci.

'Non ne ho la minima intenzione. Dobbiamo farlo tutta la notte, a Boston mi verranno le crisi di astinenza! Lo metto via, domattina, e lo rindosserò ogni volta che vorrai. Può andar bene?'.

'Sì, sì...' la baciò in bocca, un bacio via l'altro, appassionatissimo 'Amore mio, amore...'mugolò il Falco. Porca miseria, gli era scappato...forse...non ci credeva neppure lui...magari in quel modo, sarebbe sembrato più soft.

Rafflesia si spostò, di scatto, e lo fissò, sconvolta. 'Cos'hai dettooo?'.

'Hai capito bene. Mi sono innamorato di te...amore, se non mi dichiaravo, scoppiavo...' quasi si voleva scusare.

'Maledizione! Me lo avevi giurato! Perché?' chiese affranta.

'Come perché? É un sentimento, non si può spiegare. Stiamo bene insieme. Benissimo, direi. Non c'è nulla di male'.

'Ti avevo chiesto, dall'inizio, di rimanere amici, sesso a parte, ed avevi giurato che ti andava bene, te l'ho domandato mille volte, ed anche di recente...mi hai mentito, finora. In caso contrario, avrei dovuto smettere di frequentarti'.

'Ho pensato che ce l'avrei fatta, in quel momento. Più ti ho conosciuta, più mi sono sentito preso da te. Non è solo fare l'amore, quello è straordinario. Amo tutto il resto, della nostra storia: ho provato a frenarmi ma non ci riesco' ammise.

'Non voglio legarmi a nessuno, lo sai' fu assertiva.

'Siamo già legati, pure se non vuoi ammetterlo!'.

'Non è così...siamo amici che scopano, tutto qui...non c'è alcuna storia fra noi!' fu scostante e cattiva.

'Lo pensi davvero?' cavolo, era serissima.

Rafflesia annuì, occhi bassi. Si era spostata nel letto, verso il bordo.

'Dimmi quello che provi per me!' la pregò.

'Non provo nulla, te l'ho detto, niente di niente'.

'Hai soltanto paura di soffrire ancora, dimmi che mi vuoi bene, che mi ami anche tu' insisteva.

'Basta, smettila, falla finita di tormentarmiiiii!'. Era l'unica volta che l'aveva sentita alzare la voce, da che si conoscevano.

'Sei una stronza bugiarda. Non mentire. Dimmi che cosa provi per meeeeee' Barton gridava, folle di rabbia.

'Non ti amo, mi faccio scopare e basta. E tu, in quello, sei il migliore, Falco' pensò di averlo ferito a sufficienza e che la discussione sarebbe finita lì, unitamente alla loro amicizia.

Era stata fredda, un pezzo di ghiaccio. Una vera bastarda. La odiava e l'amava, insieme…Non seppe mai cosa gli prese, in quell'istante. Erano entrambi ancora nudi, lei col solo reggicalze e le calze. Gli si gettò contro e la spinse con la schiena sul letto, la mano sinistra a bloccarle il collo e la destra a tenerle ferme le mani.

Una mossa micidiale, in allenamento lo facevano decine di volte. E l'aveva colta di sorpresa, non se lo aspettava minimamente. Cristo, mantenere la guardia alta sempre...si era fatta fregare...da un amico, ovvio.

'Apri le gambe, agente di livello sei, ti faccio vedere come sono bravo a scopare!' le ordinò, gelido, gli occhi spietati.

Lei era ammutolita. Bloccata, fisicamente, dalla morsa in cui l'aveva attanagliata. Non riusciva a muoversi, nemmeno di un millimetro, complice lo shock.

'Apri queste cazzo di gambe, subito!'. Lo aveva ripetuto, più arrabbiato di prima.

'Clint, noooo...' piagnucolò.

'Non fare la lagna con me, Stella d'argento...dimmi la verità, ti sarebbe piaciuto rimanere in Siria a farti scopare da quei tredici soldatini? Con tutte le voglie che hai...il massimo per te...magari avresti goduto, a far guardare quel poveraccio del tuo collega e credimi lo avrebbe fatto volentieri...sarà impazzito, tutti quegli anni, vicino a te, senza poterti toccare...'.

Sussultò...un unico gemito, disperato...lo sapeva bene, era il peggio che potesse dirle!

Aveva sempre pensato che, dopo aver visto fare a pezzi Bryan, avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi dolore ed umiliazione, avrebbe resistito a qualsiasi cosa. Questo non l'aveva messo in conto. Le sembrò che il Falco le avesse disintegrato il cuore. Allargò le cosce, una resa vera e propria.

Lui la sentì cedere e la penetrò, in fretta... asciutta... udì un leggero lamento, probabilmente di dolore. Le lasciò andare le mani e le liberò il collo, aveva capito che non avrebbe reagito; l'aveva sottomessa, era riuscito dove gli altri avevano fallito. Era ferma, immobile, rigida, le braccia aperte sul letto, quasi crocifissa, lo sguardo vacuo, fisso sul volto di Barton.

L'uomo continuava nelle sue spinte, in un delirio non certo d'amore. Le vide gli occhi violetti, che idolatrava, svuotati da qualsiasi emozione, e capì di aver esagerato. Era impazzito, letteralmente, fuori di sé. Perché non lo voleva? Perché non lo amava? Perché? Perché? Perché, soprattutto, le aveva fatto questo? Mille domande nella testa, e nessuna risposta.

Doveva smettere, farsi perdonare, sbrigarsi, interrompere quell'amplesso forzato, scusarsi. Oddio, che disastro aveva combinato. Uscì da lei, veloce, senza tener conto della propria fisicità e dell'attrazione animalesca che li aveva sempre legati...venne, senza alcun piacere, proprio nel momento in cui si allontanò, sporcandola, sull'intimità. Sembrò fatto a sfregio, un'altra umiliazione, ci mancava quello, maledizione!

Non provò neanche a giustificarsi, si sentiva una merda. La coprì col lenzuolo. Rafflesia si era riparata il volto, col braccio, e non diceva una parola, nemmeno un lamento.

Lui era in piedi e la guardava; rimase, nudo, dieci minuti buoni, gelato. Non gli usciva un suono dalla bocca. Sperava che gli dicesse qualcosa, ma non accadde.

Si rivestì e fece per andarsene. Rifletté, tristemente, che erano mesi che non dormiva senza di lei. Provò a parlarle 'Ci vediamo in garage alle nove?' forse poteva tornare tutto com'era prima, dando un senso di normalità alle cose...una mera illusione!

Rafflesia proferì due uniche parole 'Non credo...'. Gli sembrò non fosse nemmeno viva, mentre pronunciava quei suoni...il Falco tornò, rapido, nel suo appartamento. Sconvolto e disperato.

Rafflesia si era fatta la doccia. Era rimasta sotto l'acqua calda, per ore, ed aveva la pelle lessa come un pesce. Le faceva male in mezzo alle gambe…di più nell'anima. Non riusciva a piangere, dalla rabbia. Un'ennesima volta, pensò che fosse stata colpa sua. Non avrebbe dovuto proporgli quel rapporto amicale assurdo e si era accorta, da tempo, che fosse preso da lei, ma egoisticamente, non voleva perderlo. Clint era diventato il suo mondo, il suo amico, il suo confidente. Con il sesso, tutto si era complicato, anche per lei...non era stata mai così bene con nessuno, intima e complice...un impiccio.

Ora, oltre a Bryan, aveva perso il Falco, certo, non nello stesso modo ma ugualmente con una sofferenza pazzesca. Pensò che l'indomani sarebbe tornata a Boston e che era meglio mettere le cose in chiaro con Fury.

Barton pure si era buttato sotto la doccia, in lacrime, la mano piena di sangue: aveva avuto un attacco isterico in piena regola e rotto, con un gancio sinistro, lo specchio del bagno...avrebbe spaccato tutto! Erano anni che non piangeva, anni.

Che razza di persona era un uomo che faceva, alla donna che amava, ciò che aveva fatto lui?

Non lo contraccambiava ma rimaneva sempre l'essere umano che, nella vita, gli era più caro, la sua dolce e bellissima amica del cuore. L'aveva umiliata, in quel modo, visto tutto quello che aveva già sofferto, strumentalizzando il suo dolore, per farla cedere, e proprio a letto, dove loro due erano sempre in profonda sintonia…non avrebbe più potuto nemmeno guardarla in faccia...che disdetta.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7 SEPARAZIONI**

'Direttore, sono passata per gli auguri...'.

'Tyler, spara, che vuoi?' aveva capito che la visita non era limitata a quello. La donna era molto avvilita, notò.

'Forse rimarrò a Boston e non tornerò' rispose, inquieta.

'È per Bryan?'.

'No. signore. È personale' lo disse, a voce bassa.

'Rafflesia, non sono bravo per questo tipo di questioni. Riflettici bene, mi è parsa positiva la tua permanenza qui, ti stai affiatando coi colleghi. Comunque, decidi liberamente e tanti auguri'.

'Sei venuto senza la Tyler?' Nat lo aveva incrociato, in garage, alla base. Tutti li avevano visti, appiccicati sulla pista da ballo, che si strusciavano, con Clint, eccitato come un toro da monta, e quindi se ne era proprio meravigliata.

Lui non rispose, mesto e tristissimo.

'Che succede? Che hai fatto alla mano?' insistette, notando la fasciatura sporca di sangue.

Quello rimase in silenzio e la russa intuì che avevano litigato e di brutto.

'Te lo avevamo detto che era meglio non starci insieme!' Romanoff fece la saputella, aveva sempre avuto ragione, la collega portava grane.

'Non stavamo insiemeeeee' il Falco lo gridò, arrivandole a pochi centimetri dal viso, un folle.

'Stai calmo, però...' Bruce si mise in mezzo a loro, fisicamente. 'Mi spiace se hai problemi, ma noi non c'entriamo nulla, non te la prendere con Nat!'.

Thor provò a stemperare la pesante atmosfera 'Andiamo a salutare il Capo, oggi siamo venuti per questo. Steve e Tony sono già su'.

Presero l'ascensore e, quando le porte si aprirono al piano di Fury, l'agente Tyler si mosse per entrare...le occhiaie fino ai piedi, il collo livido e gonfio, pallida e provata.

Si immobilizzò, davanti a Barton; l'uomo fece qualche passo verso di lei, che si spostò immediatamente, al lato opposto. Stava andando via, aveva due valigie enormi con sé.

'Vai a casa per le feste, allora? Quando ci vediamo?' chiese Bruce, carinamente. L'aria era assai tesa e sperò di fare conversazione.

Rafflesia aveva evitato di replicare.

Rogers comparve alle spalle. 'La collega ci farà sapere se e quando tornerà'. Lo aveva detto talmente accigliato, che si zittirono tutti.

'Auguri, ragazzi'. Lo bisbigliò, loro risposero, contraccambiando, ma, svelti, si allontanarono, per lasciarla sola col Falco.

'Ti porto le borse?' si propose, sconsolato.

Scosse la testa, entrando nell'ascensore. 'Addio, Clint. Mi dispiace tanto, scusa, se ti ho fatto del male' sussurrò, gli occhi a terra, mentre le porte si chiudevano.

Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi lui, ed invece…si sentì morire.

Natasha era voluta a tutti i costi andare a casa in auto con Barton, nel tragitto dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Era sconvolto e sperava che le raccontasse l'accaduto. Lui aveva accondisceso, per non discutere, ma non aveva aperto bocca. Arrivati sulla soglia dell'appartamento, l'amica notò una bustina agganciata alla porta, pareva contenesse un regalo, era rossa, con una coccarda natalizia.

'E' per te, sarà di Rafflesia' la prese, ma quello gliela strappò, letteralmente, dalle mani 'Non toccare!' la redarguì.

'Che cavolo di modi!' si era offesa.

L'uomo spalancò la porta dell'appartamento e sedette sul divano, gli cedevano le gambe.

Romanoff lo seguì, era stato sgarbato, ma aveva paura a lasciarlo solo. Era immobile, col pacchetto in mano.

'Vuoi che lo apra?' gli chiese, dolcemente.

Sembrò destarsi dal suo torpore e lo scartò. Una scatola cubica di velluto verde, dentro un orologio, di pregio, un Rolex Submariner d'acciaio, con la corona ed il quadrante scuro. Lo fissava, inebetito.

'E' bellissimo, Clint, davvero, un regalo splendido' porca miseria, lo era davvero, la Tyler si era proprio superata. 'Posso vederlo?' era curiosa. Glielo passò, lentamente e lei se lo rigirò fra le mani. Mentre fece per provarlo, scorse, nella parte posteriore del quadrante, un'incisione 'Che meraviglia, guarda qui dietro'. Si alzò e gli si mise vicino, mostrandogli l'effigie di un falco. Esterrefatto, lo riprese e lo indossò al polso, togliendo il proprio.

'I soliti giochetti, mi aveva detto che non mi aveva comperato nulla. Vedova, voglio stare per conto mia, va via, per favore'.

Quella, uscendo, non poté fare a meno di elargire la solita massima 'Non fai un regalo di questo genere ad un uomo per cui non provi niente…e nemmeno ad un amico, credimi!'.

A Boston c'era il solito tempo inclemente e si era chiusa a casa, col camino acceso, le tende tirate. Mai il naso fuori. Almeno consegnavano il cibo da asporto, anche per Natale e Capodanno; non le andava di fare nulla ed aveva la mente offuscata, da pensieri e dolore, un frullatore che girava vorticoso. Aveva bivaccato, nella villetta; pensava a tutte le cose che faceva insieme a Clint, erano sempre attivi, sempre insieme, parlavano in continuazione, di ogni argomento possibile. Le mancava tutto di lui, di quel legame strettissimo che avevano consolidato, che non aveva neanche con Bryan. Le pesava nell'anima, quella solitudine, ed era la prima volta; di solito stare per conto proprio non era stato mai un problema, ma un diletto. Senza contare che era indecisa per la questione dell'Agenzia. Il Direttore l'aveva lasciata libera e, stavolta, il futuro dipendeva esclusivamente dalle sue scelte.

Era uscita pochissimo, un paio di volte; il giorno successivo all'Epifania era andata, per un aperitivo, nel locale che frequentava di solito, coi suoi amici, e ci aveva rincontrato Mark, il biondo che aveva rimorchiato quando Fury l'aveva prelevata. Sperò che glissasse a qualsiasi saluto, ma chiaramente, non fu così. Le si avvicinò, per due chiacchiere. 'Mi sarebbe piaciuto rivederti. Sai, passo sempre sotto casa tua, mi fermo a vedere se ci sei e per mesi è rimasto tutto chiuso!'.

'Ero fuori' provava a dargli meno spago possibile.

'In queste ultime settimane ho capito che eri tornata, e ti volevo salutare, ma ho avuto paura. C'era il tuo fidanzato, e sai, già l'ultima volta, mi voleva fare a pezzi'.

'Il mio fidanzato?'.

'Sì, l'uomo coi capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri, che mi ha sbattuto fuori. Pensavo volesse uccidermi. Oggi non è con te, per mia fortuna' fece, ridacchiando.

'Quando lo hai visto? 'chiese, pensierosa.

'La vigilia di Natale e a Capodanno; strano, in effetti sempre fuori casa, l'ho notato perché nevicava copiosamente, si gelava e non mi pareva nemmeno troppo equipaggiato, si vede che è forestiero'.

Il Falco era venuto a Boston, accidenti, e si era piantonato davanti la sua villetta, senza nemmeno farsi avanti o chiamarla. Non lo aveva veduto, certo, non aveva nemmeno aperto le tende. Chissà se era ripartito per New York e cosa voleva dirle. Tornando a casa, ne esaminò l'esterno ed il giardino. Ovviamente, dall'altro lato della strada, proprio di fronte l'entrata, era pieno di mozziconi di sigaretta, della stessa marca fumata da Clint. Quella sera si affacciò più volte alla finestra, scostando la tenda, ma di lui... più alcuna traccia.

Intorno a metà gennaio, all'alba, squillò il cellulare. Era sul letto, a guardare il soffitto, non riusciva a dormire.

'Ehm…ciao…sono Natasha…scusa per l'ora…' esordì la russa.

L'altra fu meravigliata di quella chiamata 'Ciao'. Che diavolo c'era? Lo chiese, senza indugi 'Che vuoi?'.

'Veramente…niente per me…non siamo amiche e credo non lo saremo mai; sono molto in pena per Clint e non sapevo che altro fare, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto'.

Più schietta non poteva essere. La Tyler non rispose e la russa continuò. 'Da quando sei partita, è stranissimo; prima è scomparso qualche giorno, senza dire nulla a nessuno, nemmeno a Fury. Pensavamo fosse morto o che lo avessero rapito…' Certo, era a Boston, questo lei lo sapeva già.

'Quando è tornato, peggio che mai. Muto, sempre chiuso a casa, svogliato, trascurato, triste e depresso. Non fa altro che fissare l'orologio che gli ha regalato, inebetito. Ecco, non è più venuto allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e soprattutto non ha più toccato il suo arco, nemmeno una volta. Ho provato a parlarci, ma sai com'è fatto e si è chiuso, un disastro. Ho capito da sola che avete litigato e sono affari vostri, lui non ci ha detto mezza parola, mezza. Siamo tutti molto ma molto angosciati. Se avessi avuto delle alternative, non ti avrei cercato. Ho pensato che…magari potresti…ehm… provare tu…'. Si era lanciata, era chiaro che fosse accaduto qualcosa di molto pesante fra di loro, le aveva visto il collo livido, il giorno degli auguri, e non aveva idea di come avrebbe preso questa richiesta.

'Nat, no, è complicato…' mormorò.

'Ti prego, per favore, se davvero ci tieni a lui, aiutaci, aiutalo…ti scongiuro' la supplicava e Rafflesia cominciò a preoccuparsi, il suo tono di voce non le piaceva, affatto.

'E' grave fino a questo punto?' domandò. Vedova Nera annuì.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8 RITORNI **

Sentì bussare alla porta, lì per lì sperò che fosse…no, impossibile, erano certamente gli Avengers... 'Non rompete le palle, non vengo alla base, ci verrò quando mi andrà…' ogni giorno c'era la questua, uno di seguito l'altro. Prima Steve, poi Thor, poi i coniugi Banner…solita sequenza…già era tanto se non li sfanculava.

'Falco?'.

Gli prese un infarto. Non si era sbagliato…Si alzò come un razzo dal divano e si precipitò ad aprire. Rafflesia si stagliava, timidamente, sull'uscio. Bellissima, smunta, dimagrita, rispetto a come la ricordava, gli occhi ametista che lo fissavano, parecchio inquieti.

Era così emozionato da non riuscire a connettere 'Vuoi entrare?' chiese, titubante.

'Forse è meglio di no: che succede?'. Clint aveva addosso la tuta, e pareva aver bisogno di una bella ripulita, la casa leggermente più in disordine del solito, odore di sigarette.

'Che vuoi che succeda?' era sulle spine.

'Stai qui, in pieno giorno, come un barbone, invece di allenarti allo SH.I.E.L.D.. Non è da te! Fatti una doccia, ci vediamo fra mezz'ora, giù di sotto!' gli ordinò, notando che si toccava, continuamente, il Rolex al polso.

'Sei tornata, allora?' domandò.

'Pare di sì'.

'Per restare?' fece speranzoso.

'Non lo so…'.

Mentre si lavava, si chiese che cosa avrebbe potuto dirle. Le solite menate, ovvero che l'amava, che l'adorava più di prima, no, non era il caso; scusarsi, per esserle saltato addosso, senza contare le parole pronunciate, inenarrabili, avrebbe dovuto, ma da dove iniziare? Ancora ci rimuginava, quando la vide appoggiata, al fuoristrada.

Salirono in auto, senza una parola.

'Perché sei tornata?' certo, invece delle scuse, le faceva domande. Barton, mai una cosa intelligente!

'Non lo so nemmeno io…' le pareva di non sapere più niente; aveva sistemato casa in fretta, fatto i bagagli e preso il primo volo utile, immediatamente attaccato il telefono con Nat quella mattina, molto agitata. 'Non è vero! Sono qui solo per te…' le uscì di getto, con la sincerità che la contraddistingueva.

Lui si voltò, la bocca aperta dallo stupore.

'Romanoff mi ha avvertito' aggiunse 'ed ha fatto bene, visto lo stato in cui ti ho trovato'.

La russa non si faceva mai i cavoli suoi, pensò, ma anche che avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla, visto che Rafflesia era lì con lui. Provò a parlarle col cuore, limitandosi 'Da quando sei andata via, soffro come un cane. Perché non eri più con me, ma soprattutto per quello che ti ho fatto…Bisogna che ci spieghiamo'.

'Falco…in questo momento, è tutto troppo fresco, non ci riesco!'.

'Invece ne vorrei discutere…'.

'Non c'è molto di cui discutere, se lo volevi fare sul serio, potevi provarci, chiamarmi almeno' forse avrebbe confessato di essere andato a Boston.

'Nemmeno tu mi hai cercato, cavolo' si era un po' alterato. Era stato giorni davanti casa sua, sotto tutta quella neve, senza trovare il coraggio di suonare il campanello; si era ibernato, geloni a mani e piedi, le dita gialle dalla nicotina. Non valeva la pena raccontarglielo e tenne il punto 'Sostenevi sempre che siamo amici, gli amici debbono chiarirsi'.

'Hai ragione' sussurrò, con voce triste.

'E adesso?' voleva sapere come sarebbe stato d'ora il loro rapporto, nell'immediato futuro. Era teso.

'Clint…quando arriviamo allo S.H.I.E.L.D., andiamo ad allenarci, per il resto…non lo so!'.

Natasha corse verso di lei e l'abbracciò stretta, non appena la vide entrare in palestra, con Barton. Un entusiasmo incredibile, per una fredda come lei. Non pensava sarebbe venuta ed all'istante! 'Grazie! Meno male che sei tornata'. Lo disse a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire dal Falco. Già pareva migliorato nell'umore, per fortuna.

Bruce, sempre affettuoso, le dette un bacino e gli altri tre si avvicinarono, sorridenti.

'Siamo contenti di averti qui'. Steve fece gli onori di casa. Erano impensieriti, per Clint: il vederlo alla base, ad allenarsi, li aveva rasserenati.

Certo, il Capitano non sapeva quanto sarebbe durato il tutto. La Tyler era stata chiara, al telefono, con lui. Vengo per capire come sta il Falco, ma non so ancora quanto rimarrò a New York, né se rimarrò. Questo gli aveva detto, nella breve chiamata dall'aeroporto.

Sperò che i due colleghi potessero fare pace. Mentre li osservava, in tuta, combattere corpo a corpo, notò che parevano affiatati come al solito, giusto un po' più rigidi.

Sul finire della seduta, Fury passò, per due chiacchiere.

Salutò la Tyler e chiese loro di mettersi seduti, a terra. A volte gli piaceva parlare in maniera informale.

'I nostri analisti sono sicuri di aver trovato lo scettro di Loki'. Thor sbiancò. 'Pare sia in Sokovia, un paese dell'Europa dell'Est. C'è un castello in apparenza diroccato, dove si nasconde il Barone Von Strucker. Sotto la struttura, se sono vere le informazioni raccolte, quel bastardo sta effettuando esperimenti su esseri umani, per potenziarli. Non sappiamo se ci sia riuscito né che tipo di eventuali poteri abbiano...'.

'Quando ci muoviamo?' chiese Tony.

'Ha scelto un luogo difficile da raggiungere e spazzato da tempeste di neve, in questo periodo...fra qualche settimana il meteo si prevede più mite' il nero fu chiaro.

'Ottimo. Capo, auspicherei che Rafflesia venisse con noi! Sempre se lei vuole, ovviamente' Steve si voltò verso la Tyler, che lo guardò e fece il segno del sì, con la testa. Rogers ci aveva riflettuto molto, alla fine convincendosi che fosse meglio per tutti, soprattutto per il Falco, al di là delle ottime capacità professionali della collega.

'Per me va bene. Vi farò avere mappe e quant'altro vi possa aiutare a prepararvi. Da domani, lavorate solo su questo' il Direttore fu lapidario.

'Che pizza vuoi?' A seguire l'allenamento allo S.H.I.E.L.D., l'aveva convinta a mangiare insieme. Aveva provato ad invitarla a cena a casa sua, ma aveva fatto una faccia così strana che l'idea della pizzeria era parsa migliore.

'La solita' rispose Rafflesia. Non aveva fame affatto e si era imbarazzata sulle prime, quando si erano ritrovati a tavola. Fatta qualche chiacchiera superficiale, le parve di essere più calma, era sempre il suo amico Falco.

'Una margherita ed una peperoni e salsiccia' Clint ordinò.

'Certo, non ti smentisci mai, scegli sempre la cosa più pesante di tutto il menù!' lo prese in giro.

'Mi attirava quella...' rise' che hai fatto a Boston?'. Lo sapeva già, ma tentò di conversare, normalmente.

Non poteva mentirgli, si era piazzato per giorni davanti casa sua 'Trascinata tra il divano ed il letto, sempre cibo a domicilio, insomma, una senzatetto, quasi peggio di te!' ridacchiò 'E tu, invece? Nat dice che sei sparito...'. Vediamo, Barton, cosa ti inventi!

'Volevo stare per conto mio...ho preso un treno, uno a caso' non era mai stato un asso a mentire.

'Per dove?' insisteva.

'Un po' di qua, un po' di là...sono stato in Rhode Island, in un posto tanto piccolo che nemmeno mi ricordo il nome' era arrossito, di brutto. Lo stava tormentando, con le domande, strano, non era da lei.

'Sei sicuro? Hai la faccia di quando dici le bugie' lo fissò negli occhi, seria ma quello non si sbottonò. Era la prima volta che le mentiva, da quando si conoscevano, tranne sul fatto che si fosse innamorato. Chissà perché! Le aveva già confessato un segreto di quella portata, Per quale motivo non raccontarle di Boston? Quale altro segreto nascondeva?

'Sicuro, assolutamente. Cambiando argomento, so che non ne vuoi parlare…che succede, adesso, fra noi? Cioè, come facciamo?' la cosa che gli premeva di più, non sapeva bene come domandarglielo.

'Prima del sesso eravamo esclusivamente amici, forse potremmo riprendere da quel punto e vedere come va; non so se riusciremo, ci sono stati diversi accadimenti, nel mezzo. Te la senti, visto quello che provi per me?'.

Ci aveva pensato, continuamente e non era ciò che voleva per sé, però era stato male in maniera inaudita senza di lei, era quasi morto di dolore e non ci voleva rinunciare 'Tentiamo, non vedo alternative!'. Tranne una, chiaramente, la più nefasta.

'Non so quanto rimarrò a New York, almeno fino al ritorno dalla Sokovia, quindi un po' di tempo lo abbiamo, per chiarirci' Rafflesia non sapeva se fosse un bene o un male.

Mentre servivano la pizza, gli domandò 'Ti è piaciuto l'orologio?'.

'Tantissimo. L'incisione dietro è stupenda. Scusa, non ti ho nemmeno ringraziato...perché mi hai regalato un oggetto particolarmente costoso e pregiato?' se lo era chiesto, molte volte.

'Volevo che sapessi quanto è stato prezioso, per me, il tempo passato insieme. Era solo questo il suo significato, Falco!' rispose in un sussurro, guardandolo coi suoi magnifici occhi viola, per un unico attimo, prima di iniziare a tagliare la pizza.

Lui, felice e meravigliato, si ammutolì.

La loro amicizia era ripresa, quasi come all'inizio. Andavano insieme al lavoro, si allenavano insieme e passavano insieme parecchio tempo libero. Non tutto, come una volta, e mai in casa da soli. Barton l'aveva invitata più volte, con la scusa di cucinare qualcosa, ma lei non aveva voluto. Se ne era stupito, giacchè, per il resto, era stata sempre, formalmente, perfetta. Un'amica coi fiocchi. Nessun comportamento ambiguo. Nessun segno di attrazione verso di lui. Avrebbe dovuto baciare dove camminava, visto che era tornata per aiutarlo e stavano riuscendo a ricucire lo strappo della famosa notte della festa di Tony. Si era sempre rammaricato di non aver avuto la forza di dirle nulla in merito. Né a Boston né poi...

'Clint, anche oggi due porzioni di torta... ti ha fatto di nuovo l'occhiolino'.

'Ho seguito il tuo consiglio e l'ho invitata a cena. Anzi, dammene un altro. Dove la porto? Voglio fare colpo'.

Rafflesia sgranò gli occhi. 'Sei serio?'.

'Sì, pensavo al thailandese? Che ne pensi?'. Non è che fosse convinto ma da qualche parte gli toccava ricominciare a vivere.

'Le piacerà, è delizioso' era rimasta male, ci andavano sempre, loro due, e fece buon viso a cattiva sorte, c'era poco da essere gelosa. Amici e basta. E glielo aveva proposto lei stessa, di invitare la biondina, sembrava una ragazza molto dolce.

Natasha l'aveva invitata per un aperitivo. Solo fra donne, aveva sottolineato. Rafflesia aveva intuito fosse in vena di confidenze, ovvero che volesse farsi gli affari suoi. Il locale era trendy e modaiolo, pieno di gente.

Mentre ordinavano, si avvicinarono due ragazzi.

'Vi possiamo offrire da bere?' chiese il moro.

'Decidi tu' Romanoff passò la palla alla collega.

'Grazie, no. Facciamo un'altra volta!' non voleva assolutamente conoscere nessuno o fare conversazione con estranei.

'Ci conto!' il tipo le fece un sorriso, speranzoso.

'Erano proprio carini, hai fatto male a rifiutare'.

La Tyler non commentò.

'Tanto tu sei già impegnata...'.

'Come dici?'.

'Con Clint...sei tornata da Boston, veloce come un missile, e vi siete riappacificati. Lui, grazie a Dio, ha ripreso ad allenarsi, pure con l'arco!'.

'Siamo tornati ad essere amici, Nat, è meglio così. Avevi ragione tu, quando mi consigliasti di non sovrapporre amicizia e rapporti intimi. È stato un grande errore'.

'Ho capito che avevate questionato pesantemente e che Barton ti ha messo le mani addosso...ho visto il tuo collo...volevo picchiarlo io, per vendicarti...vuol dire molto riuscire a perdonare un gesto di quel genere ad un uomo, non è da tutti, ti ammiro, evidentemente ciò che provi è molto profondo' la russa ribadì.

'Un'amicizia profonda, questo è, e sarà, da oggi in poi'.

'Andate d'accordo. Su tutto. C'è una grande attrazione fisica fra voi. Un legame molto stretto, fatto di complicità ed intimità. Sai come si chiama questo? Amore!'.

Rafflesia guardò il bicchiere vuoto davanti a sé.

'Il Falco è innamorato di te. E tu pure lo ami...'.

'Ti sbagli...'.

'Ho l'occhio lungo sulle questioni sentimentali. Ho l'occhio di falco, credimi, sono seria. Lo dimostra, senza ombra di dubbio, il tuo regalo di Natale per lui, l'orologio favoloso che gli hai preso! E' diventato matto, appresso a quell'orologio, lo fissa in continuazione, lo tocca sul polso. Ci hai mai riflettuto? Di cosa ti ha spinto, in fondo al cuore, a comprarglielo?'.

La collega non disse nulla in merito 'Vedova, ho bisogno di un altro giro!' fece un cenno al cameriere, la testa zeppa di pensieri.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITOLO 9 IL POTERE DELL'ATTRAZIONE**

Rafflesia si era trattenuta a casa. Nat, Bruce, Steve e Thor andavano al cinema ma aveva declinato la proposta, all'ultimo momento. Il Falco si vedeva con la cameriera della mensa.

Le veniva da piangere al pensiero che stesse con lei, ma non poteva farci nulla. Se non riusciva a superare le proprie paure, a legarsi a qualcuno anima e corpo, per il terrore di perderlo, per il senso di colpa, per l'idea che potesse accadergli qualcosa di brutto a causa sua, Clint non c'entrava. Era la sua rigidità, il problema. Accese la tv, senza sentire una parola del notiziario che scorreva in sottofondo. Udì un rumore alla porta...aprì, preoccupata...Barton, di spalle, tornava al suo appartamento e le aveva lasciato una busta, con cibo thailandese da asporto.

'Ciao' le fece...cavolo, non era al cinema coi colleghi?

'Grazie, non ho mangiato; la tua cena, invece?' chiese, curiosa.

Non voleva mentire e le disse la verità, affranto 'E' la cosa più brutta che ti possa capitare...stare con una donna e pensare ad un'altra, tutto il tempo...scusa...non avrei dovuto confessartelo ma è così...comunque, sono scappato prima possibile...buonanotte'. Non riuscì neanche a salutarlo o ringraziarlo. Scappò via, pure da lei.

Fumava, stravaccato sul divano, guardando fuori dalla finestra, intristito dalla desolante serata.

Sentì bussare, lievemente. Gli sembrò strano fosse lei, ma ne era sicuro, ci avrebbe scommesso il suo arco: l'agente Tyler si stagliava in accappatoio, sull'uscio, scalza.

'Ciao...' la salutò, incerto; data l'ultima sparata di mezz'ora prima, non si aspettava proprio di vederla.

La donna entrò, zero parole, un viso indecifrabile.

Mentre richiudeva la porta, notò che, sotto l'accappatoio indossava le calze di seta nere, quelle famigerate, santo cielo! La vide dirigersi, diretta, in camera, mentre si toglieva la spugna... il reggicalze, senza nemmeno le mutandine, come l'ultima volta che erano stati insieme.

Gli sembrò una fine e forse un altro inizio, un atto di belligeranza, una mezza follia...voleva fare sesso, era un chiaro invito. Si era stesa a letto e lo continuava a scrutare, muta.

Aveva un'immensa brama di lei, come sempre, ma si chiese se fosse possibile davvero, visto quello che era accaduto…capì di doverlo scoprire a sue spese...

Fece quello che aveva sempre fatto. Si spogliò e le si mise accanto, in attesa di una sua mossa, sperando ardentemente che lo baciasse; moriva, per quelle labbra, ed i suoi baci gli erano mancati moltissimo, più di tutto il resto.

La donna lo capì e si avvicinò, sfiorandolo leggermente, sulla bocca. L'attrazione che provava per il Falco era stata più forte delle sue paure, lo aveva capito quando si era affacciato alla sua porta. L'urgenza di lui, di fare l'amore con lui, avevano avuto la meglio anche sul potere della mente; lo carezzò sui capelli e sul viso, si alzò, e gli si posizionò sopra, per farlo entrare in sé.

Clint era fermo, immobile, sospeso, tra il timore di essere troppo precipitoso e passionale dopo che l'aveva forzata, l'ultima volta, e il suo folle desiderio. Ritenne fosse preferibile lasciare l'iniziativa alla sua amica, in quella serata dove non le era certo mancata...un lampo nella testa, doloroso...non era vero, maledizione, non era la sua amica, era il suo amore, tesa, nervosa, nemmeno pronta. Avrebbe potuto amarlo come un tempo, con la stessa passione?

Il dubbio svanì, senza attese, in pochi istanti; mentre cominciava a muoversi ritmicamente, le vide l'intimità schiudersi, come un bocciolo di rosa, gli umori abbondanti bagnarle l'adorato triangolino, la fragolina tesa e pulsante...un incastro erotico, incastonato in quella stoffa nera sublime che la cingeva.

Sentì delle gocce di liquido sul torace, alzò lo sguardo e osservò il latte candido sgorgare dalle sue ciliegine, l'elisir della cupidigia che li legava.

Gli parve di avere una macedonia, nella testa, soprattutto vedendola eccitata, come mai in nessuna delle innumerevoli volte che si erano congiunti.

Lei pensò la stessa cosa, nel medesimo instante, che mai era stata così coinvolta con qualcuno, e Clint, turbato, non la toccava nemmeno.

Quando erano insieme, tutto il resto del mondo scompariva, come non esistesse altro, come non ci fossero problemi, di alcun tipo, era sempre stato in quel modo, dal primo istante, dalla prima volta che si erano sfiorati.

Non esitò. Si carezzò il latticello sui capezzoli e lo portò alle labbra, per gustare il proprio inusuale sapore, sapendo che quel gesto lo avrebbe deliziato; lo ripeté, ricoprendone le labbra del compagno, che prontamente lo leccò, con un gemito, gli occhi azzurri colmi dello splendore della sua donna.

'Sei la mia Stella d'argento, in tutto!' le prime parole che si scambiavano; forse non era il momento più adatto, ma si buttò 'Rafflesia, amore mio, mi dispiace tanto...' mormorò, tentando di trovare un equilibrio fra l'eccitazione e la razionalità, tra la concupiscenza ed il profondo senso di colpa che lo attanagliava e da cui doveva liberarsi.

'Anche a me, Falco...' lo sussurrò, a sua volta, aumentando, in quel momento, il ritmo dell'amplesso, con frenesia. La forza delle proprie contrazioni all'inguine la sconvolse...cerchi concentrici di piacere che si irradiavano per raggiungere ogni cellula del suo corpo e della sua testa...dovette abbracciarlo, per non venirne sopraffatta, nel momento stesso in cui lui fece la medesima cosa, alzandosi a sedere, per aggrapparsi ai suoi fianchi ed alla sua schiena, mentre godevano insieme.

Poterla stringere ancora, sentire i suoi gemiti nelle orecchie, i suoi brividi addosso... che meraviglia, pensò Clint.

Rafflesia si staccò e distese, il viso verso Barton, che non aveva smesso di rimirarla ed era ancora seduto, in affanno...con naturalezza, scese a sfiorarle le ciliegine con la bocca, prima l'una e poi l'altra, ed a seguire la baciò, sulle labbra, leggero e tenero...Dio, quanto l'amava...

Le si mise vicino, gli occhi nei suoi ametista.

'Lo volevo immensamente. Non riesco a starti lontana...perdonami...ho incasinato tutto e di nuovo' fece, soddisfatta ed infelice.

'Lo volevamo entrambi, certe cose si fanno sempre in due, ricordatelo...per mio conto, non è mai stato bello ed intenso, come stasera…. Pensavo non sarebbe più accaduto, in seguito all'ultima notte passata insieme. Non avrei dovuto forzarti e dire quelle cose sulla Siria… scusarmi non sarai mai abbastanza'.

'È stato un momento di rabbia, tu sei diverso; non ti giustifico però ti capisco, e...so che ti volevi fermare, quando sei venuto via...'.

Almeno lo aveva intuito, meno male, rimuginò lui.

'Ti avevo provocato, di proposito, per la storia del sesso...'.

L'uomo annuì.

'Falco, io...non l'ho mai confessato a nessuno...' si interruppe, bianca come la federa che ricopriva il cuscino' negli ultimi mesi, prima che Bryan morisse, ho percepito che qualcosa fra di noi era radicalmente cambiato' lui si girò di fianco, curioso e le si accostò, ancora di più… ecco il centro della questione, finalmente… 'era diverso, mi guardava in maniera indecifrabile, mi aveva detto che voleva lasciare sua moglie; ho fatto finta di nulla, sulle prime, ho messo la testa sotto la sabbia. Provava dei sentimenti diversi per me; ho tentato a parlargli, era il mio amico più caro, ma ha negato, ovviamente, si trattava di lavorare a stretto contatto e di mettere la mia vita nelle sue mani e forse non voleva tensioni sul lavoro o sapeva che io non lo amavo. Comunque sia, mi ha confessato di amarmi, poco prima dell'operazione. L'ho respinto, si è innervosito, è impazzito, non lo riconoscevo più. A causa di questo turbamento, ha perso la lucidità che lo contraddistingueva, in Siria...'

Aveva gli occhi colmi di lacrime, mentre lo diceva. Aggiunse 'Sono una pessima amica, è questo il problema, solo questo: le persone a cui voglio bene si fanno sempre male, per causa mia…'.

'Non mi meraviglia che il tuo collega si sia innamorato di te, cosa di cui non hai nessuna responsabilità, tra l'altro, e che non incide, in alcun modo, su quello che vi è accaduto quando eravate in missione, a parer mio. La questione è che io e te non siamo amici e non lo siamo mai stati. Ci eravamo conosciuti da dieci minuti e ci stavamo già baciando… questo gli amici veri non lo fanno; non vuoi ammetterlo, nemmeno con te stessa. Forse non riesci ad aprirti completamente, per il tuo senso di colpa, o perché hai paura di soffrire, ma non è più una mia preoccupazione…' oramai, il gioco al massacro era già durato troppo, per i suoi gusti.

'Non voglio perderti, Clint' lo pregò, disperata, capendo che fosse l'inizio delle fine.

'Nemmeno io lo vorrei, ma a questo punto, non dipende da me. Non ce la faccio a continuare questo legame perverso, voglio tutto o niente...io ti amo, quello che provo non è amicizia e se non posso averti in modo completo, me ne farò una ragione...non so quando...' singhiozzava, il Falco, a pezzi 'ma a stare così, non posso più...tu sei il mio amore, non la mia amica…sei la mia stella d'argento, la stella d'argento del mio cuore…'. Si rigirò di spalle, per piangere in pace ma sentì subito che lo abbracciava, da dietro, singhiozzando più forte di lui. Gli rimase attaccata qualche minuto, quindi si alzò, si rivestì ed andò via. Nell'aprire la porta, udì il cicalino del cercapersone di Barton che suonava…


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 10 SOKOVIA DISPERATA**

'Sei sicura che sia tutto ok?' chiese Steve, sedutole accanto, sul jet. Quando erano squillati i loro cercapersone, all'unisono, per la chiamata di Fury, si era precipitato sul pianerottolo, come faceva sempre, per capire quanti fossero in casa, era piuttosto tardi.

Si erano affacciati anche Bruce, Nat e Thor, sulle soglie dei propri appartamenti, giusto in tempo per vedere Rafflesia, in lacrime, con addosso accappatoio e calze di seta che usciva da casa del Falco e Clint, appresso, completamente nudo, che singhiozzava. Una scena inverosimile…e di un imbarazzo mostruoso...Rogers li aveva ammoniti a prepararsi in fretta, per recarsi alla base, e la Tyler si era affrettata.

'Stai tranquillo, Capitano, sono a posto' rispose lei. A posto non era, aveva l'anima in frantumi, ma quando si trattava di lavoro metteva sempre un muro col resto del mondo; anche in Siria, in caso contrario non avrebbe mai potuto uccidere quei tredici soldati e fuggire.

Romanoff rifletté che era sincera, le pareva provata ma particolarmente lucida. Invece, di Barton non si poteva dire lo stesso…teso all'inverosimile. E non aveva detto mezza sillaba, a nessuno. 'Non sono affari miei, ma vi siete rimessi insieme ed avete litigato un'altra volta?' forse era meglio indagare, stavano andando in Sokovia per recuperare lo scettro di Loki, non ad una festa del liceo.

'Non siamo mai stati insieme. Comunque, è finita…amicizia ed il resto…lo ha deciso Clint' Rafflesia lo sussurrò, mestamente.

'E' chiusa se lo vuoi…ed a quello che vedo, non mi pare; siete più legati ed affiatati voi della maggior parte delle coppie che conosco, al di là delle etichette. Sono preoccupata per il Falco, è molto nervoso' lo indicò, seduto al suo posto di pilotaggio.

'Sì, lo avevo notato. Speriamo regga la tensione…non credo accetti consigli da me, forse è preferibile che gli dica qualcosa tu' si rimise alla collega, che annuì.

La Vedova provò ad avvicinarsi e ad essere gentile 'Barton, ti vedo irrequieto. Posso fare qualcosa? Ne vuoi parlare?'.

'Ho dovuto rinunciare all'amore della mia vita, che c'è da parlare?' disperato e avvilito.

Romanoff fu spiazzata. Provò a esprimere la sua opinione 'Falco, se la ami, non smettere mai di combattere per continuare ad averla vicino, se è ciò che vuoi veramente. Arrenderti non è da te, da quando sei diventato un codardo? Discutetene, insieme, tornati dalla missione; soprattutto, ora, concentrati sul lavoro, ne va della vita di tutti noi'.

'Vaffanculo, Nat' le rispose, malissimo.

'Stiamo scendendo, in mezzo al bosco' Steve li interruppe 'vi ricordo che la strada fino al castello è piuttosto lunga. Sul nostro cammino, centinaia di soldati, e bunker. Sappiamo che esiste una barriera protettiva dell'edificio e di quella parte si occuperà Tony. Io, Thor e Stark, in prossimità della cittadella, entreremo, per recuperare lo scettro. Rafflesia, Clint e Natasha, voi tre prendete la jeep ed arrivate il più vicino possibile alla struttura, per coprirci le spalle…Bruce va a piedi, chiaramente…un'ultima cosa…i potenziati…beh, non sappiamo quanto siano o che poteri abbiano… e, quindi, state attenti, sempre la guardia alta…in bocca al lupo a tutti' era stato sintetico.

Barton fece atterrare l'aereo, Steve si mosse con la moto, Thor e Iron Man volarono via, rispettivamente col martello e l'armatura, Banner si spostò dalla loro vista, per trasformarsi in tranquillità.

Romanoff si mise alla guida della jeep, mentre lei e Clint, da sopra il veicolo, tentavano di colpire più soldati di Strucker possibile. Erano centinaia ed appostati ovunque, era pieno di bunker sommersi di neve.

Rafflesia osservò il collega, alle sue spalle, sbagliare più volte…

'Clint, che ti succede?' era turbata, non lo aveva mai visto così.

'Fatti i cazzi tuoi' controbatté, sgarbato. Non voleva più nemmeno parlarle…

Vedova Nera si girò, solo un attimo, dando alla Tyler uno sguardo eloquente…di estrema preoccupazione. Lei lo contraccambiò, riproponendosi di provare a colmare gli errori di Barton.

Gliene aveva parlato tante volte, di quella disciplina in cui era maestro…le risuonavano in testa le sue parole 'quando hai un arco in mano e una freccia da dirigere, che altri non è che il prolungamento del tuo braccio, la tua mente deve bloccarsi, svuotarsi ed ipnotizzarsi solo sul bersaglio'.

Quando tirava, il Falco legava l'equilibrio della mente con la gestualità, era una mera questione di autocontrollo; se un minimo pensiero avrebbe potuto distrarlo, quello che era accaduto, evidentemente, lo aveva destabilizzato, completamente.

Rafflesia sentì un crampo alla bocca dello stomaco, il solito senso di colpa che risaliva a galla…lo rimandò indietro, prendendo la mira con la sua pistola e buttando giù i componenti la guardia armata di Strucker, come birilli.

Il problema era che più andavano avanti e più uomini trovavano sul loro percorso; inoltre, si stavano stancando parecchio, il freddo era pungente.

In prossimità del castello, videro Thor distruggere una torretta, con una decina di soldati, Steve altrettanti, lanciandogli, addirittura, la moto contro, ed Hulk che faceva la sua parte. Iron Man sorvolava la fortezza per capire come disattivare la barriera elettronica…le armi di Strucker, ricavate dalla tecnologia aliena portata da Loki con lo scettro, erano incredibilmente potenti.

'Dovete proseguire a piedi, come noi, raggiungeteci' ammonì il Capitano, allontanandosi.

Scesero, in fretta dalla jeep, camminando nella neve, unicamente tronchi di albero fra di loro e nessuna possibilità di fuga o copertura.

Porca miseria, che situazione, pensò la Tyler, rigirandosi di spalle, per guardare se ci fosse qualche soldato…

Sentì un fruscio, fra lei e Barton, l'aria si era mossa e le parve che qualcuno le fosse passato accanto, ad altissima velocità…inumana…'Potenziato in giro' gridò al microfono ed alzò lo sguardo verso Clint, tentando di concordare un piano…non la ricambiò, anzi la fissò, con afflizione.

Nat si stava scontrando con altri soldati, un centinaio di metri più indietro. Erano rimasti loro due, soli. Cavolo, Barton, c'è poco da essere costernato…svegliati da questo torpore…pensò lei.

Lo sentì, ancora…il movimento dell'aria…di nuovo, il potenziato…era chiaro che li avesse presi di punta, erano i più vulnerabili del gruppo, non avevano poteri particolari o armature. Il collega tentò di lanciare una freccia, senza fortuna ed il nemico se ne sbeffeggiò, urtandolo e facendolo cadere a terra.

'Reagisci, Falco!' gli strillo, vedendolo inerme a tali provocazioni. Quello neanche le rispose…si rialzò e, immediatamente, fu aggredito dall'avversario.

Rafflesia non riusciva a capire dove colpirlo, per quanto era veloce e non poteva sparare a caso, avrebbe rischiato di far del male a Barton.

Il potenziato lo fece ancora, e Clint di nuovo giù nella neve…ci restò un bel po', pareva non volesse rialzarsi.

'Ti prego, mettiti in piedi, sei troppo esposto!' gli gridò, un'altra volta, l'ennesima, riflettendo che aveva gli occhi tristi di Bryan, colmi di quell'istinto suicida che aveva mandato in malora la missione in Siria e l'aveva portato alla morte. Se il Falco voleva farsi uccidere, beh, non sarebbe accaduto davanti ai suoi occhi, ne poteva stare certo…adesso sì l'avrebbe sentita. Stava ancora a terra 'Alzatiiiiiii' lo implorò, con tutto il fiato che aveva…l'uomo parve destarsi dalla sua inedia e si drizzò.

Lasciami in pace, Rafflesia, smettila di tormentarmi, se non ti importa nulla di me, se non mi ami…questo pensava il Falco, nell'agonia dell'anima, completamente in balia di un'unica emozione. L'abisso tetro e oscuro della perdita.

Distratto dall'ennesimo colpo del potenziato, non si accorse del bunker, posto di fianco. Piccolo, in muratura bianca e sommerso dalla neve, per intero!

L'agente Tyler sì, percepì immediatamente l'innesco, nel momento in cui le guardie di Strucker armavano le loro mitragliatrici…e, con la coda dell'occhio, comprese chi avessero sotto tiro, era chiaro, il più debole ed attaccabile fra loro due.

Non fu nemmeno questione di rifletterci, si lanciò su Clint, proteggendolo col suo corpo, all'istante. Sentì un calore all'addome ed alla parte superiore della coscia, unito ad un dolore pazzesco. Urlò, accasciandosi sull'uomo, non prima di aver sparato alla sagoma in tuta che le aveva decelerato davanti…un colpo alla gola ed addio potenziato, almeno quello!

Il Falco si ravvivò, finalmente, capendo la complessità della situazione. Spostò Rafflesia da sé, delicato, per sincerarsi fosse viva e la poggiò accanto ad un albero, supina, con delicatezza. Lei abbozzò un lieve sorriso, un infausto lago di sangue sotto la schiena a macchiare la coltre bianca. Era il momento di proteggerla, di tirare fuori gli attributi. Raccolse tutta la freddezza che poté e con le sue frecce eliminò, in un attimo, le guardie a presidio del bunker, chiamando accoratamente gli altri, in loro soccorso.

Non gli usciva quasi la voce 'Ho bisogno d'aiuto…'. Si era abbassato a terra e teneva la mano dell'amica fra le sue, gli occhi ametista che lo fissavano, inquieti.

Mentre Hulk le copriva le spalle, Romanoff, la più limitrofa, arrivò, in un baleno 'Che diavolo è successo?' chiese, tentando di tamponare, sotto l'uniforme della Tyler, le ampie lesioni che le si presentarono alla vista. La collega si lamentava, ed era pallida ed emaciata. Non stava bene per niente, aveva preso almeno quattro colpi.

'Allora?' lo dovette ripetere.

Clint era una statua di sale e, la guardava, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Mormorò 'Mi si è buttata addosso, mi ha salvato la vita, io…mi ero bloccato, non riuscivo a muovermi né a difendermi…erano per me, quelle mitragliate, non per lei…perché, Nat, perché lo ha fatto?'.

Certo, a volte gli uomini erano dei veri idioti, considerò la Vedova 'Mi pare l'ultimo problema da risolvere, per te, per noi, e soprattutto per Rafflesia…non lo vedi quanto è grave?'. Rapidamente avvertì Rogers 'La Tyler ha delle ferite profonde, non può stare qui e dobbiamo portarla al jet; ha ucciso un potenziato, con un colpo di pistola alla gola. Presumo che se ne incontreremo altri, colpirli al collo potrebbe essere un'ottima soluzione per fermarli'.

Steve si atterrì, a quelle parole, ma provò a mantenere la calma. Lo sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto, lo aveva capito dalla faccia scura di Barton, maledizione, avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo a New York, dopo la scena del pianerottolo.

Thor, visto che la situazione pareva sotto controllo, si offrì di trasportare Rafflesia sull'aereo, lì non poteva rimanere. Cap acconsentì ed avvertì la russa.

'Fate qualcosa, ditemi come sta!' il Falco parlava incessantemente, a voce alta, ed isterico, mentre pilotava.

'Clint, ti devi dare una calmata. Concentrati sulla guida dell'aereo e portaci alla base, prima che puoi, è vitale!' Steve tentava di organizzare i soccorsi ma Barton gli era solamente d'ostacolo, per la miseria boia.

Rafflesia si trovava sul lettino del jet, Tony le aveva inserito una flebo e provato a sigillare le ferite: di sangue ne aveva perso a fiumi, il battito cardiaco era affievolito, la pressione bassa, tremava come una foglia, un lamento via l'altro ad ogni movimento del velivolo, incosciente. Non era riuscita nemmeno a parlare, da quando le avevano sparato.

Banner, avvolto in una coperta, in seguito alla trasformazione, era limitrofo e molto preoccupato.

'Quanto è seria la cosa?' gli chiese Romanoff.

'Meglio se non lo sai' la risposta del fidanzato fu eloquente.

Thor fissava lo scettro, finalmente recuperato…sperava di riaverlo, certo non a quel prezzo!

'Ho avvisato Fury di far venire allo S.H.I.E.L.D. la Chow, si occupa di nanomolecole, che rigenerano i tessuti, forse potrà aiutarla, se arriviamo in tempo!' Stark era scettico, ma dovevano tentare.

La russa sentì che Rafflesia provava a comunicare e le si avvicinò, col volto. 'Sono qui, andrà tutto bene, stai tranquilla' le prese la mano, cercando nasconderle il proprio turbamento.

'Clint?' la sua prima parola.

'Rompe le palle, borbotta e grida... è sempre il Falco, lo conosci…' ridacchiò, tentando di fare la simpatica, senza riuscirci…la collega era gelata!

'Digli che so che è venuto a Boston, durante le vacanze natalizie…' mormorò…'e che' non riuscì a terminare la frase e perse, di nuovo, conoscenza.

'Toglitiiiii, Natasha, è in arresto cardiaco…Tony, le piastre, veloceeee' Bruce gridando, allontanò in fretta la Vedova, con una spinta, si liberò della coperta che aveva addosso, e aprì il sopra della tuta della Tyler, mentre il jet perdeva quota, per un attimo…Barton aveva sentito!

'Riportala a casa, Clint, mantieni il controllo di questo cazzo di aereooooo' urlò Steve, come un pazzo. Ci mancava che li facesse precipitare!

Stark, pallido come un fantasma, accorse col defibrillatore. Banner posizionò le piastre, e diede una scarica…il corpo della donna sobbalzò, senza riprendersi…riprovò ancora, aumentando la potenza della scarica…stesso risultato…tracciato piatto...

Natasha piangeva. Thor e Steve erano in piedi, attigui ed atterriti, Tony alle spalle di Bruce.

'Fallo ancoraaaaaa, Banner!' strillò il Falco, una voce inumana.

'Provo... credo sia mor…'non poté dirlo fino in fondo, si sentiva in pena soltanto a pensarlo. Caricò al massimo che lei potesse reggere…bum, nuova scarica, zero effetto…'il tracciato è piatto…mi spiace tanto, Barton' mormorò, nel silenzio tombale che li aveva avvolti.

Sentirono tutti un altro urlo agghiacciante, dalla postazione di pilotaggio. Clint, arpionato ai comandi, mentre tentava di volare alla velocità più sostenuta possibile 'Non mi lasciareeeeeee, non mi lasciareeeeee, tu sei la mia stella d'argentooooooo, non mi lasciareeeeeee…'.

Non seppero mai se fosse stata l'ultima potente scarica o se Rafflesia lo avesse davvero udito, ma, sul display del defibrillatore, comparve un battito… accompagnato da un bip…e poi un altro ed un altro ancora.

'L'abbiamo ripresa…proviamo a stabilizzarla…'. Tony si mise vicino a Bruce, in ginocchio, angosciato.

'Fammi entrareeee, Stark' Barton urlava come un ossesso, fuori dalla sala medica.

'Non entra nessuno per ora, nemmeno Banner...ti devi rassegnare!' Era impossibile, quell'uomo stava fuori di testa. Tony lo guardava al di là del vetro, tentando di dissuaderlo.

Steve e Thor lo tenevano per le braccia, avevano seriamente paura che sfondasse le porte.

'Clint, ascoltami, con attenzione: prima di perdere conoscenza di nuovo mi ha chiesto di te...' Natasha lo disse piano.

Tutti si zittirono, il Falco era così interessato che si fermò, nelle intenzioni.

La russa continuò 'Voleva sapere come stavi. Strano, per una che è quasi con un piede in paradiso, non trovi?' vediamo se il deficiente ci arrivava con la sua testa e si placava. 'Ah...ha detto pure di riferirti che sa che sei stato a Boston'.

Lui sbiancò; ecco perché gli aveva posto tutte quelle domande, con insistenza…i soliti giochetti.

'Ci sei andato a Natale, quando sei sparito? Perché non ce l'hai confidato?' domandò Bruce.

'Sì, ho piantonato casa sua, fino a dopo Capodanno, dovevo chiederle una cosa importante, ma non ho avuto il coraggio di dirle nulla o di scusarmi o ringraziarla del regalo. Lo volevo, moltissimo, ma non sono riuscito...non pensavo lo sapesse!'.

'Le donne sanno sempre tutto, e lei è una sveglia, Barton!' si inserì Thor.

'É una vera Stella d'argento, ha istinto ed un grande coraggio; non molti avrebbero rischiato ciò che ha fatto lei oggi, per te...sei fortunato, amico, ad essere vivo' Rogers le rivolse parole di stima.

'Non era motivata dal coraggio! E non si tratta di fortuna' Vedova fu lapidaria. Cretini!

'Falco, se speri di vederla, devi cambiarti e farti una doccia. Dentro è tutto sterile, per combattere le infezioni. Anzi, andiamo anche noi. É inutile aspettare qui...' suggerì Bruce, guardando la tuta del collega, sporca di sangue.

Barton corse a lavarsi, direzione spogliatoio.

'Come sta?' Fury la osservava dentro la culla rigenerativa, il corpo nudo, completamente martoriato. All'altezza dell'ombelico tre ferite profonde. Una quarta, tra l'inguine e la coscia destra. Brutte a vedersi. Il rumore di quell'aggeggio infernale che ricreava le molecole delle carni e della pelle, nella testa. Era sempre la donna più bella che avesse incontrato...e forse la più temeraria, visto il folle salvataggio del Falco.

La dottoressa Chow, vicino a Stark, rispose 'Vedremo nelle prossime ore. Per i tessuti, non ci saranno problemi, dovrebbe tornare come nuova. Bisogna capire come reagisce il cuore, ha avuto un brutto arresto. E non si è ancora svegliata, la cosa più importante è che torni in sé...'.

Il nero scosse il capo, sperava in notizie migliori. Si allontanò, per andare ad informare gli altri, in attesa, fuori dalla sala.

Avvicinandosi, udì il tono alto della voce di Clint. 'Vi ho detto che devo entrareeeeee' si rivolgeva, come un pazzo, alle guardie che Tony aveva fatto mettere a presidio delle porte. Sempre per tenerlo a bada, perché perfino Rogers non riusciva più a gestirlo ed erano tutti stanchi morti. Tranne Barton, a mille, tra preoccupazione ed adrenalina.

'Si può sapere che ti piglia? In questo momento, non è davvero il caso…' il Direttore si meravigliò dell'interesse esagerato, nei confronti della collega.

'Devo vedere Rafflesia, ora. Vi scongiuro...' lo pregò.

'Se si sveglierà! I medici non sono nemmeno certi se sopravvivrà…' Fury cercava di dissuaderlo ma aveva toccato il tasto più sbagliato, senza saperlo.

Pensando che forse non l'avrebbe più vista, quello si lanciò, letteralmente, sulla porta. Le due guardie lo bloccarono, contro il vetro, immobilizzandolo. Continuava a sbraitare.

Il nero ebbe un'intuizione, e si inquietò.

'Ero stato chiaro, all'inizio di questa storia...te lo dovevi tenere nei pantaloni!'.

A quelle parole, dette in quel tono, Barton esplose...si liberò dei due agenti e si gettò verso Fury...'Non si tratta di sesso...io la amo! Lo volete capireeeee' gridò, tentando di colpirlo, con un sinistro.

Rafflesia udì la voce del Falco, nelle orecchie…lontana…In seguito, sempre più forte e vicina...un dolore sordo all'addome ed alla coscia, unito ad un forte prurito. Alzò lo sguardo e vide un raggio azzurro, che si propagava da un sofisticato macchinario. La porzione di pelle colpita dal raggio era quella dove aveva più fastidio. Era dentro una sorta di incubatrice di vetro, nuda. Di lato allo strumento, un'asiatica, limitrofo Stark.

'Ben svegliata, agente Tyler...come si sente?' chiese la donna.

'Stanca...'.

'È normale, tesorino. La dottoressa Chow è specializzata in ricostruzioni nanomolecolari...ci vorranno diverse ore ma tornerai più bella di prima, posto sia possibile...' Tony provò a fare lo spiritoso, gli occhi fissi sul viso, per evitare imbarazzi 'Gesù, Clint non si regge...senti come grida...tu come lo sopporti?' Si allontanò, per capire che accadeva.

Steve agguantò Barton prima che picchiasse Fury...una specie di follia, un Avenger che aggredisce il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., una barzelletta, se non fosse che era vero e stava accadendo davanti ai loro occhi.

Tony si affacciò dalla porta a vetri, con un mezzo sorriso 'Rafflesia è sveglia, ed è abbastanza stabile'.

Nat abbracciò Bruce 'Meno male!'.

Thor fece un sospiro di sollievo e si sedette. Per fortuna, Rogers non aveva bisogno d'aiuto per trattenere il collega, che si era fermato.

'Scusi, Direttore!' Clint lo disse, imbambolato...non potevi crederci!

Il nero borbottò qualcosa di poco comprensibile, era incavolato ma la notizia portata da Stark aveva cancellato tutto il resto.

La dottoressa Chow si presentò, alle spalle di Tony. 'Chi è il Falco?'.

'Sono io' fece l'interessato, curioso.

'La vuole incontrare, può accedere...non si spaventi per le lesioni, sono orrende a vedersi ma guariranno...è nell'incubatrice, completamente nuda, eh, eh, ma dice che conosce il suo corpo…eh, eh… meglio di lei...' l'asiatica, che non smetteva più di ridere, lo fece accomodare, fornendogli un camice sterile, mentre l'uomo arrossiva fino alla punta delle orecchie.

La dottoressa aveva fatto posizionare una sedia, vicino la paziente, poiché dalla culla, ermeticamente chiusa, poteva tenere fuori una mano, tramite un foro appositamente creato.

Clint entrò veloce ma dovette fermarsi, per le emozioni che aveva nel petto; gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi, per come era ridotta, il suo amore, il corpo massacrato, per proteggerlo, più bella che mai, pallida, cinerea.

Lei lo guardò, coi meravigliosi occhi ametista e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

'Falco...' una vocetta flebile...

Le sedette accanto e le prese subito la mano.

'Ciao...'.

'Ciao...stavi urlando?'.

'Non volevano farmi venire da te...ho quasi dato un pugno in faccia a Fury!'.

'Questa mi mancava! Sei il solito fagiano irruento!' lo prese in giro.

'Perché mi hai salvato?' voleva saperlo, doveva chiederglielo.

'In caso contrario, non avrei potuto più mangiare le tue lasagne...senza, non posso vivere, lo sai...' sghignazzò, per quanto poté.

Lui si schernì, annuendo…forse era meglio approfondire, con calma, la questione. 'Come ti senti?' le chiese, accorato.

'Mi fa troppo male...' gli fece, molto seria, la fronte corrucciata.

'Immagino, mi spiace tanto...' guardò il macchinario, quella cura le provocava tanta sofferenza, era chiaro, e le ferite erano peggiori di quello che avesse immaginato.

Gli fece un sorriso dolcissimo 'Intendevo che mi fa troppo male stare senza di te...'... gli carezzò il volto, un tocco leggero e delicato 'Clint, io ti amo...' Le scese una lacrima, di lato.

Il Falco le baciò la mano, sul dorso 'Ed io amo te, stella d'argento!'.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11 FINALE POST CREDIT**

'Sono eccitatissimo, per domani, non vedo l'ora di essere a Washington' era nudo, a pancia in sotto, sul letto, dopo l'amore.

'Quando mai non lo sei? Devi stare tranquillo, è solamente una medaglietta!' Rafflesia, dal bagno, lo rimproverava.

'Sono due, veramente, una per il salvataggio del Segretario di Stato e l'altra per aver recuperato lo scettro di Loki, ed a te daranno pure quella per la Siria. Uffa, Tony mi prende in giro, continuamente, perché ne hai una in più di me. E afferma che non dovrebbero darmi le Stelle d'argento…sostiene che, in quelle missioni, ho fatto solo casini e tu mi hai...testualmente, come si esprime Stark...salvato il culo!' un po' rideva, un po' era serio.

'E' un bel culetto, però, Falco!' rientrando in camera, gli schioccò un bacio rumoroso, in mezzo alle natiche.

L'afferrò per un braccio e l'attirò a sé. 'Rafflesia, amore, come fai ad essere sempre tanto seducente?! E le ciliegine sono più rosee e grandi del solito, sei il mio incanto'. Era fomentato.

'Saranno così per i prossimi sette mesi...' gli prese la mano sinistra e la poggiò sul ventre.

Gli brillarono gli occhi, nell'attimo in cui comprese che sarebbe diventato padre, era da un po' che ci provavano. La baciò, contento 'Niente giochetti, stavolta?'

'No, nessun gioco, è vero!' era proprio felice, pure lei 'Dobbiamo trovare un nido più grande, qui non c'è posto neanche per una culla! E basta sigarette!'.

'Va bene, tutto quello che vuoi! Ecco, con questa novità, ora, per favore, dimmi di sì, te l'avrò chiesto migliaia di volteeeee' fece, lamentoso.

'Clint Barton, legata a te, per tutta la vita, non posso...per piacere...sei peggio del Capitan America dell'insistenza!' le aveva proposto di sposarlo, all'infinito, una questua più che quotidiana 'dovevamo restare amici e gli amici non si sposano, è cosa nota!'.

'Vediamo che fai, adesso ti stupirò' nudo come un verme, aprì il cassetto del comò e le lanciò una scatolina di velluto rosso. 'L'ho comprato prima di Natale scorso ed ero venuto a Boston per dartelo, cioè per farti la proposta...c'è la data di acquisto, sulla garanzia. Non sei mica l'unica che fa regali favolosi' mosse il polso, per mostrarle il Rolex.

L'aprì, intuendo cosa contenesse...un anello di fidanzamento, con cinque diamanti incastonati a forma di stella! Splendido!

Clint le si era riaccostato, sul letto. 'Ti piace?' le domandò, accorato, lo sguardo dolce e tenero che l'aveva fatta innamorare follemente.

'Sì...Falco, amico del mio cuore...la risposta è un sì, per tutto!'.

FINE


End file.
